


Do Not go Gentle into that Goodnight

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Joe West is a homophobe but realizes the error of his ways, Legends of Tomorrow never happened, M/M, Major Illness, Suicidal Thoughts, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, The Rogues accept Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len start to find each other and Len is hospitalized with a potentially fatal infection.  How will Team Flash and The Rogues interact with each other during this crises. What will happen when Barry reveals his feelings for Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever in any fandom, I have done nothing creative with words since graduating from college in 1987. As of July 12, 2018 I am reformatting and cleaning up this work. If you have just started reading this,please be patient it will look much better soon.

Barry Allen did not know what to make of the relationship that he has with Leonard Snart. They have been on the opposite sides of the law since they first met. Snart had both tried to kill him and had saved his life. Since the Flash and Captain Cold had come to an agreement about no killing and the keeping a certain secret, things have crossed over to the weird side

Number 1: There was much less violence with crimes involving any of the Rogues. A few people got tied up and gagged, maybe knocked out, but no burns or frost bite, no hail or tornadoes, no sonic injuries, or crazy bomb attacks. No victims were involved in attacking each other and no golden statues were found. The Rogues have become a kinder and gentler group of thieves.

Number 2: The targets of their crimes had changed. No longer were museums and art galleries hit. Jewelry stores were still an occasion target, but only the ones with insurance and where the employees who knew not to resist. The main targets now were wealthy individuals and corporations with less than charitable or down right bigoted viewpoints. A wealthy, supposedly Christian woman who professed that all people who were LGBT were doomed to Hell was robbed of a fortune of jewels. Two days later huge anonymous cash donations were made to a local shelter for LGBT youths and GLAAD. A wealthy corporation owner who was a sympathizer of the KKK reported that his high tech home vault was blown up and hundreds of thousands of dollars and all his guns were stolen. A large donation, cash of course, was made to The United Negro College Fund. These donations were accompanied with notes that said things like ‘Stay Frosty’ or ‘Keep Cool’ leaving little doubt who made them. 

The Press had a field day, proclaiming the Rogues modern Robin Hoods much to the chagrin of the police. Barry’s favorite was a crooked state senator who condemned the Flash was just another criminal. He was found at the door of the capitol relieved of his clothes, Rolex watch, and diamond rings. He was tied up in rainbow ribbons and was reduced to a gibbering idiot; he stayed that way till Barry used the anti-Rainbow Raider flashlight on him. The Rolex watch appeared about a week later under Barry’s pillow engraved ‘To B.A. from the Rogues’. Barry put the watch in his sock drawer.

Number 3: Barry had now become the object of Leonard Snart’s attention, something that Barry did not have a problem with.

They first met out of costume quite by accident at Central City’s only gay bar. Barry came alone, still not use to the bar scene since his recent coming out. He had never been much of a party goer in college, spending most of his time with his books. He had convinced himself it was because he was in love with Iris, but he knew now that that was not true. After being in a coma for nine months he took a long look at his life and decided he needed to be true to himself. Navigating his new sexual identity was not easy, he felt more alone now than before, so he decided to give the club scene a try. He was standing at the edge of the bar, quietly nursing a beer, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Len Snart.

Len was dressed in black jeans and a soft gray sweater, gone was the trademark smirk and his salt-and-pepper hair glowed in the soft lights.

“Barry, haven’t seen you here before, may I buy you a drink?"

Barry’s eyes darted from side to side, “You’re not here to rob this place are you?" 

“Relax Barry” Len chuckled, “I’m off the clock, just here for a little socialization. About that drink, may I recommend a William Tell, hard cider with a shot of cinnamon whiskey?”

“I guess so”, Barry replied, a little flustered. One’s enemy usually doesn’t buy one a drink, but the drink was quite tasty and even though alcohol did not affect him, Barry was starting to feel relaxed.

“Let me guess.” said Len, “This is your first time at a gay bar, right?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Well, there’s a first time for everything.” Len said with a smile

“I didn’t know you were gay.” Barry said.

“It’s not written on our foreheads, Scarlet, and it doesn’t come up too often in my line of work. Can you see me saying ‘this is a hold up, give me all your cash and by the way I’m gay’.”

Barry laughed as Len gave him his trademark smirk and for a while they drank in comfortable silence. The music changed to a song suitable for slow dancing. Len took Barry’s hand and led him to the dance floor. Len curled Barry’s hand into his and pressed it against his chest, he put his arm around Barry’s waist and pulled him close. Barry put his arm around Len’s neck and they swayed to the music. Barry looked, really looked, at Len’s eyes for the first time. They were a bright blue and laser intense; his pupils seemed navy blue rather than black. Barry was pretty sure he could get lost in those eyes. Then those eyes made Barry do something, he pulled Len close and kissed him.

To say Len was surprised would have been an understatement. The kiss was frantic, desperate, demanding, and oh so exciting. Barry’s lips parted and he licked his way into Len’s mouth. Len was more than willing to return Barry’s kiss but the dance floor was not really the place. He reluctantly pulled his lips away.

“Whoa, slow down Barry” he said, “not the time or the place.”

“Oh my God,” Barry gasped, “I’m so sorry, so sorry.” He moved to free himself from Len’s arms, ready to bolt from the bar.

“Calm down kid, you did nothing wrong.” Len kept his arm around Barry’s waist and walked him back to the bar. He gave a twenty to the bartender. “Let’s go out and get some fresh air.”

They sat on a small bench outside the bar Len took both of Barry’s hands in his.

“Look at me” Len said, “you did nothing wrong, we just shared a very enjoyable kiss, that I wouldn’t mind repeating. What’s really going on?”

Barry opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he started to cry. Len wrapped his arms around the weeping young man and rubbed his hands up and down Barry’s back. He held him till the crying stopped.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Len asked gently, “I might know what you’re going through, may have gone through it myself.”

“I think I would, but not now,” Barry looked down at his hands, “I think I made a big enough idiot of myself tonight.”

“Give me your phone kid” Len punched his number in, “need a ride home, my bike's around the corner.”

“I’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before.” Barry said.

“Come on kid, just hang on and I will have you home in a flash.”

Barry groaned at the pun, but was soon seated on the back of Len’s bike with his arms firmly around Len’s waist. They were at Barry’s house in less than fifteen minutes; he wished the ride had been longer.

“Thanks,” said Barry shyly, “maybe we could have coffee, I do need someone to talk to.”

“Sure kid,” Len smiled and planted a soft kiss on Barry’s lips.

Barry watched him drive off and then climbed the steps into Joe’s house. He looked at his phone at the number Len punched in and smiled. Life can take the strangest turns he thought and maybe for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their stories, angst will appear

Barry called Len a few days later and they made plans to meet at a coffee shop in neighboring Keystone City. It was close enough to be convenient but far enough away to greatly lessen the chance they would be recognized. Len was waiting for him in a booth near the back already sipping from his cup.

“How’s the coffee here?” Barry asked, slipping into the booth.

“Don’t know I’m a tea man myself, but they have a great Chai tea here.”

Barry giggled “You know they have a drink named ‘The Captain Cold’ at CC Jitters and it is an iced Chai tea. Did you have something to do with that?”

“Well I might have dropped a hint to the owner, glad he took my advice, maybe I’ll try one someday.” Len waited till Barry got his drink, “so you want to talk?’

Barry looked down and fiddled with his drink, “I’m not sure where to start.”

Len leaned across the table, cupped Barry’s chin and raised his head so he could look into his eyes. “Why don’t I tell you my story first, then maybe it will be easier for you.”

Barry nodded and leaned back in the booth; Len took a deep breath and started his tale.

“I realized my sexual identity around my sixteenth birthday. I was still in school and on the Varsity Hockey Team. I enjoyed the rough and tumble of the sport and I was able to explain away the bruises and cuts inflicted by my father as sports injuries. Nobody looked too hard back in those days. All the sports teams came together for activities and dinners and that is where I met Burton. 

Burton was a runner on the track team; he was tall and lean, two years older than me. He, too, knew his sexual identity and had been out for the last two years. When we met something clicked and we started a relationship. He was a gentle and patient lover, which was good, because I had never been with anyone before. We weren’t in love, we were barely more than children, but we both gave each other something we needed and enjoyed. 

It was good until my father caught us together. We were at my house and my father was out on a job, but came back earlier than I expected. He was drunk and he came after Burton with a broken bottle, I blocked his way and Burton escaped. Then my father almost beat me to death. He was screaming he would rather have no son than a fag son”

“Why didn’t you run?” Barry asked.

“I couldn’t leave” replied Len. “Lisa was just six and her mother had already left. I needed to stay for her, to protect her from him. I could take a beating; if I left he might have killed her.”

Barry looked at Len with increasing respect. Len was only a teenager back then and he put his life on the line for Lisa.

“After that” Len continued “My father made me to drop out of school and I was forced to join him full time on his heists. Burton tried to contact me once or twice but it was safer for him to forget I ever existed.

My father decided to teach me to be a man by taking me to brothels after some jobs. He would check with the girls afterwards to see how I performed. They were more than willing to lie to him and say I was quite the lover even though nothing ever happened. This was my life for the next ten years, held hostage by my love for my sister. The breaking point came when my father decided we could share a prostitute after what he considered our best heist. That I could not do and this time I fought back.

I tried to take my sister and run, but Lisa wanted to finish school and at sixteen she thought she could fend for herself, but she knew if I stayed Lewis would kill me so I left. Since I had no other skills, I plied the trade Lewis had beaten into me. I went deep into ‘The Closet’ and stayed there for the next ten years. I was only able to come out again with the love and support of Lisa and Mick Rory.”

“Mick Rory” Barry exclaimed, “is he gay too?’

“No” replied Len, “but he is like a brother to me and although we have been through some rocky times, he always has my back. Well that’s my story Barry, Lisa and Mick know most of it, Hartley knows some of it, but you’re the only one that knows it all. How does it compare to yours?”

For a long moment Barry just stared. Nothing could have prepared him for Len’s story. Tears started in his eyes and threatened to escape down his cheeks. He leaned forward and captured Len’s hands in his.

“I am so sorry Len, I never knew, you’ve gone through so much, my problems are trivial compared to your life.”

“Please Barry, I didn’t tell about me to make you feel worse. I did so you would know that I will understand and maybe help. What say we have some dinner? I know a great Italian restaurant down the street.”

It was a mild evening, but Barry felt chilled to the bone, he shivered and Len put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Barry leaned into him welcoming the warmth of his body.

“Here’s the place,” said Len “so good it will make you think you’re in Italy.”

The restaurant was small, more like a café, with six tables and a counter. An older woman came to greet Len speaking in Italian; Len spoke back to her also in Italian. They had a short conversation and she led them to a small table near the back.

“Gina knows I like to sit by the back facing the door, just in case. I’ve ordered for us, no food allergies I hope.”

“Nope” said Barry, “I didn’t know you spoke Italian, you sound like a native.”

“Well when I ran from Lewis I didn’t know how far I needed to run, so I went to Europe. I ended up in Italy and worked for a few of The Families. I picked up the language pretty fast and also a taste for fine art and jewelry.”

“So you’re fluent in Italian, cool.”

Len smiled, “also French and Spanish, in my line of work it’s good to speak the language.”

The food came out quickly and it was delicious. The owner of the restaurant was obviously very fond of Len, and they feasted like kings. Over dessert Barry decided it was time to tell Len his tale.

“I’m not even sure when I realized I was gay, you know the story about my Mom and Dad so you can imagine I was a pretty screwed up kid. I was one of those nerdy loners in high school. I never was that interested in girls or the dating scene. I told myself it was because I was in love with my foster sister, Iris, but that wasn’t the truth.

I pretty much just kept to myself in college. I had a few flirtations, a few blow jobs given and received but I felt guilty, like I was letting down my family. Joe would comment on what a cute couple Iris and I made and would joke about us getting married. I didn’t know what to say so I just kept quiet.”

Barry finished off the last bite of his cannoli and continued.  


“After the particle accelerator explosion, the lightning and the nine month coma I decided it was time to take control of my life. I came out to Joe and Iris. That was a complete disaster. They said they would always love me and stand by me no matter what. You think I just confessed to being a drug addict or alcoholic. Iris wondered if it had something to do with getting my powers, like becoming the Flash also made me gay. Joe joked how he would miss having little Barry Allen grandchildren, like I couldn’t have children being gay. I do have sperm and I can probably reproduce. Cisco and Caitlin took it better but they don’t treat me quite the same anymore.”

Barry looked down at his hands and said in a trembling voice, “I’m just not sure what to do with me now”

“Look at me” Len said, “What you need to do now is realize there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are a wonderful young man and a superhero to boot. The problem is with those homophobic jerks not you. What say we call this a night and get you home? I have my bike and an extra helmet.”

Len pulled to a stop a few blocks away from Barry’s house by a small park. “I’ll leave you off here; don’t want to run into Detective West.”

”Thanks Len, you’ve…” that’s all Barry could get out before Len brought their lips together.

They stood together for several long minutes exchanging kisses. Barry could not remember the last time he had been kissed like this, maybe never. Len trailed kisses up Barry’s jaw till he reached his ear; he gave the lobe a gentle nip.

“You are beautiful, perfect, you know that, right” Len whispered.

Barry nodded in return, not trusting his voice not to crack with emotion.

Len released him after a ferocious hug. “Better get on home, call me anytime, anytime, understand?”

“Yes Len” Barry whispered.

After one more kiss, Len hopped back on his bike and sped off. Barry walked slowly to his house needing the time to still his emotions. What just happened here? Len was Captain Cold, master criminal and leader of the Rogues, but he was also the first person to really listen to him and understand. Could Len be his friend, friend with benefits? He could figure that out later, for now he did not want to lose the warm feeling enveloping him.

“Hey Barr” said Joe, “where you been tonight?’

“Kind of out on a date.” Barry answered.

“That’s nice, is she anyone I know?”

“Nope” said Barry, “I don’t think you know him at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry get to know each other, Barry tries to make the first move

The next four months were the happiest Barry had ever known. He and Len would get together a few times a week. They would meet for coffee, dinner, movies, and sometimes just for walks in the park down by the river. They would talk about everything, current events, movies, TV, politics, his work, and Len’s ‘work’. Barry noticed that Rogue activity had stopped in Central City but some suspicious robberies had occurred in nearby Keystone and Opal Cities. 

“What do you expect” Len laughed, “I guess they need to get their own super hero, we’re not sharing ours.”

Barry discovered sides to Len that he could never imagine existed. Len loved kids, show tunes, Frank Sinatra, and classic science fiction movies, “Stars Wars ain’t classic,” Len would say, “Forbidden Planet and original The Day the Earth Stood Still, those are classics.”

When they went out to eat, if there were any military men or women eating there Len would ask the staff to let him anonymously pay their bill. He never passed up a beggar or anybody collecting for charity. One day he filled Barry’s arms with boxes of Girl Scout Cookies bought from a Brownie Troop outside a local grocery store.

“You need them more than me” he said.

One of the craziest things about Len was his love of squirrels. Len had called Barry one Saturday and asked if he would like to meet him at the park, he wanted to show him something. Len had a large duffle bag which he preceded to unpack. In the bag were six birdfeeders of various shapes and sizes, Len filled them with bird seeds and peanuts and set them on the ground.  
“Watch this” Len said.

Len whistled and several squirrels ran down from the trees, they proceeded to open the birdfeeders to get at the food within. Barry laughed as he remembered a next door neighbor who complained about the damned squirrels always getting in her bird feeder. 

“Wow” Barry exclaimed, “They’re master thieves just like you.”

“Haven’t been able to find a birdfeeder they couldn’t break into, but they deserve it, they were here before we came and took their forest away.”

As wonderful as his time with Len was there was still something lacking, they held hands, cuddled, kissed but that’s was it. Here was Barry at twenty-six, practically a virgin dying to have Len Snart deflower him. Barry decided next time they were together he would do something about that.

Joe was going to be away for the weekend and Iris had moved out weeks ago so Barry invited Len over for dinner. “I can cook you know, I make a great mac and cheese casserole. I’ve rented ‘Forbidden Planet’ for after.”

“Sure” said Len, “I haven’t had any one make me a home cooked meal since never”

Dinner of homemade mac and cheese, salad, and wine went well, Barry made sure Len’s glass was never empty. By the time they moved to the couch for the movie Len had a faint flush to his cheeks which Barry found oh so attractive. He started the movie and leaned into Len who threw his arm over Barry’s shoulders. The movie was much better than Barry expected the ‘Id’ Monster was quite effective and a little scary. Len said it was based in part on Shakespeare’s The Tempest; Barry made a mental note to check it out. 

“I’m going out of town tomorrow, should be gone for a few weeks” said Len, “Don’t worry I’m taking the Rogues with me.”

“What are you doing, or don’t I want to know?”

Len just smiled and Barry leaned in to kiss those smiling lips. Barry’s kiss was hard and demanding he sucked Len’s bottom lip into his mouth. Len moaned softly and Barry licked his way into his mouth as he crushed their bodies together. He pulled Len’s shirt free from his pants and ran his hands over Len’s bare chest and back. Barry then quickly gathered Len up and in seconds they were on Barry’s bed. Barry pushed him back against the pillows grinding his body against his. This was great, just what he wanted, all systems go. Then Len pulled his mouth away. 

“Stop Barry” he panted.

He didn’t just say stop, Barry must have misheard, he wrapped his arms around Len, effectively pinning his arms to his sides. He buried his head into Len’s neck then kissing and biting his way down. He felt Len starting to tremble taking that as a good sign he pushed his leg between Len’s and started to fumble with the fly of his jeans.

If Len could have thought more clearly he would have wondered how this happened. One minute they were on the couch now they were up in Barry’s bedroom with him being restrained and almost powerless. He had no idea how strong Barry was and he could not break Barry’s grip. He could feel himself getting close to a panic attack, flashing back to the forms of restraints and punishment doled out by his father. He gathered all his strength, pushed hard against Barry.

“LET ME GO!” He almost screamed.

Barry felt like he had been punched in the gut. He rolled off Len and sped himself to the corner of the room. Len sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands, breaths coming in ragged heaves as he tried to control his shaking.

“Oh my God, Oh my God, I am so sorry, so sorry, please forgive me.” Barry was closed to tears. 

After several seconds Len managed to say “That’s OK kid, you didn’t know, come here” he patted the bed besides him. Len proceeded to tell Barry about his history of panic attacks caused by the years of abuse from his father.

“Let’s go back downstairs.” Len said, “See what the good detective has in his liquor cabinet.”

They were soon seated across from each other at the kitchen table, Len with a glass of Scotch on the rocks and the bottle next to him and Barry with a glass of water.

“I had such a great evening planned for us” Barry said, “I wanted us to take the next step, I wanted you in my bed all night, I don’t know where it went wrong.”

“Maybe just as well, look at us, I’m almost twice your age and a criminal and you’re The Flash, I wouldn’t be good for you. We have a good thing going; we are friends, maybe it should stay this way.”

“No” said Barry, he took one of Len’s hands, “I don’t care about the Flash and Captain Cold. When Barry is with Len, Barry has never been happier. As far as your age who knows how long we have on this earth, look at Eddie and Ronnie. Don’t we deserve to see if we can have something more, be something more to each other, please Len.”

Len smiled, “Okay kid, when I get back we will talk more, maybe go away for a few days.”

“Can you spend the night; we can just hold each other? Joe won’t be back till tomorrow night.”

“I don’t have anything to sleep in; I didn’t know you planned a slumber party.”

“Wait here” said Barry as he flashed away and returned with a box. Len opened it and pulled a soft navy T-shirt and navy sleep pants decorated with white snowflakes.

Len held them up and laughed “how long have you been planning this, Scarlet?”

“I wasn’t a Boy Scout for nothing; can we go to bed now?”

Barry slept little that night, choosing instead to gaze at the man cradled in his arms. Len looked younger and so peaceful while he slept. Barry never thought of men as beautiful, but Len truly was. He reached over to his phone and took several pictures. Barry finally dozed off at about four and was awakened at six by kisses placed gently on his face. Len was already dressed in the clothes he wore last night.

“I have to go now; will be on radio silence till we get back. Take care of these for me” he handed Barry the snowflake sleep pants and shirt.

Barry started to get up but Len gently pushed him back. “I want to remember you like this” and with that he was gone.

The days moved slowly for Barry. He tried to fill his time with work, friends at STAR Lab, and his family but he still so missed Len. He would lie in bed at night and plan where he and Len would go and what they would do. Chicago would be good; Barry liked the lakefront and bustling down town area. Maybe Len would rob The Art Institute, Barry smiled to himself, he always liked Nighthawks by Hopper. Maybe Len could steal it for them. He heard Chicago had a large gay district known as Boys’ Town; it would be great to experience a place more open and accepting. 

Two weeks had past and no word from Len. Barry started to get nervous. He went down to Saints and Sinners and asked the bartender if she had seen Len or any of the Rogues, she hadn’t but would let Barry know if they showed. He asked Cisco if he could still track the cold gun but Cisco told him that Len had blocked that ability months ago. He tracked police reports for any large heists in the Midwest and checked hospitals but nothing. After three weeks he was frantic.

Joe started to get worried about Barry, his mood was starting to remind him of how he was after his mother died and his father was imprisoned. He needed to get to the bottom of this.

He cornered Barry in the living room, “What’s going on Barry and don’t tell me nothing.”

Before Barry could respond his phone rang, it was Len.

Barry answered, not caring that Joe was there. “Len, I was so worried, where are you?”

“This isn’t Len, Barry, its Hartley.”

“Where’s Len, is he alright.”

“You need to come to St. Elizabeth Hospital in Keystone right now.”

Barry’s heart sank, “What’s wrong, is he okay?”

“It’s bad Flash; really bad, please get here now. I’ll be in the lobby.”

“I’m coming.”

Barry flashed upstairs, changed into his suit and grabbed some extra clothes. He sped out the door ignoring Joe’s demands for an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will go into what is wrong with Len, I am a nurse and plan to bring a lot of my experiences to this story. In fact my husband had the same illness that is going to befall Len and my husband is fine now, so I think Len will be Okay eventually. I hope to have more chapters out in the next few weeks if anybody wants them, please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to find out what's wrong with Len

Barry got to St. Elizabeth Hospital in a matter of minutes. Hartley was waiting for him in the lobby; he had a brown legal folder under his arm. He motioned Barry to a small room off the lobby and closed the door behind them. There was a small table and a few chairs. Hartley removed some papers from the folder and put them in front of Barry.

“You need to look at these and sign them” Hartley said formally.

“Fuck the papers.” Barry snarled, he grabbed Hartley by the front of his shirt, “where’s Len.”

Hartley shudder and Barry took a good look at him. Hartley was one of the most prideful people that Barry had ever known. His clothing was always impeccable even when dressed as the Pied Piper. He usually reeked of arrogance and superiority even when locked up in the pipeline. This was not that Hartley in front of him now. This Hartley was dressed in wrinkled clothes that looked like they had been slept in. He was pale, his eyes were red, and it looked like it took all his strength to hold himself up.

“He is in the Neuro Intensive Care Unit, but we need to talk about these papers, it’s what Len wants, then we will see him.”

Barry released his shirt. “I’m sorry” he said. He looked at the papers. “What are these?”

Hartley indicated the first of the papers.

“This one makes you Len’s P.O.A., his Power of Attorney; you’ll make decisions for him when he can’t. This one is his Living Will, you must make sure his wishes are followed, and this one is his Last Will and Testament, he has made you executor of his estate, you need to sign them and I will witness them.”

Barry quickly signed them, “please I need to see him now.”

Hartley grabbed the papers and put them back in the folder, “Let’s go, but I will warn you the Rogues are all there and we need to keep this calm.”

They took the elevator up to the sixth floor; it opened into a large visitor lounge. At one end of the lounge were frosted sliding glass doors labeled ‘Neuro ICU’ at the other end of the lounge were the rest of the Rogues. Mick and Lisa were seated on one couch, Mick’s arm was around her shoulder and she was slumped into him. Mark Mardon was on another couch, Shawna was lying with her head in his lap sleeping. On the floor in the corner sat Roy with Axel next to him, Roy had his glasses off and was looking into Axel’s eyes murmuring softly to him. Mark noticed Barry first; he bolted up, almost knocking Shawna to the floor.

“What the Hell is he doing here?”

“He’s here because Len wants him to be.” said Hartley standing slightly in front of Barry.

“Sit down and shut up Mardon,” said Mick,

“Who’s with Len?” said Hartley

“The doctor is with him now” said Lisa; she smiled at Barry, “nice to finally meet the guy Len’s been seeing, wish it could be under happier circumstances.”

Before Barry could answer the sliding doors opened and an older man in green scrubs walked up to them. He looked at Harley and then gestured to Barry.

“Is this Mr. Siegel’s P.O.A.?”

“Yes” said Hartley before Barry could answer and handed the doctor The P.O.A. form and the Living Will.

“Could we go somewhere and talk?’ the doctor asked Barry.

“All these people are Len’s family.” said Barry “can’t we talk here?”

The doctor nodded and pulled up a chair, but before he could start talking Mick held up his hand and looked pointedly at Roy. Roy stood up and pulled Axel to his feet. 

“Hey Junior” he said “why don’t we get everybody some sandwiches and coffee?”

“Okay” said Axel “but not Len, Len drinks tea.”

The doctor watched him leave, “Is that young man alright?”

“Axel has a schizoid effective disorder” said Shawna, “and he can’t accept that Len is so ill, he is protecting himself with denial, now that he’s left could you please tell us what’s going on with Len.”

“Nobody has had a chance to tell me anything” added Barry.

“As most of you know, Mr. Siegel has a brain abscess,” the doctor began, “we believe it developed after he was treated for a severe dental abscess, rarely bacteria can escape and travel to the brain creating the type of abscess we are dealing with now. The abscess is causing intracranial swelling and pressure. We need to relieve the swelling before we can operate on the abscess. Mr. Siegel is in an induced coma now and he is on a respirator to help with his breathing. He is also on an IV medication to reduce the swelling as well as three IV antibiotics to start to treat the infection. The sooner I can get him to surgery the better the prognosis will be.”

“I need to see him” said Barry

“Of course Mr. Allen” said the doctor, “the nurse will be there to explain what’s going on and I will need you to sign an O.R. consent and a blood consent in case we need to transfuse during surgery.”

“Let me go in with you kid” said Mick. Barry nodded and followed Mick to Len’s room.

Len lay on a bed in the middle of a small room. An endotracheal tube was inserted in his mouth and was attached to a ventilator. On the right side of his chest a triple lumen central line IV was inserted. The nurse explained that Len was receiving a Mannitol IV to decease the swelling, IV antibiotics, and IV fluids through these lumens. A tube was inserted into Len’s skull; the nurse said that it was an external ventricular drain also to relieve the pressure. A urethral catheter had been inserted and was draining urine to a bag attached to the frame of his bed.

“He can’t respond but we think he can hear you,” said the nurse why don’t you let him know you’re here.”

Barry sat down on small chair and took Len’s hand in his. Mick squeezed Barry’s shoulder. “Are you okay kid?”

Barry nodded “Can I have some time alone with him?”

“Sure kid, I’ll be right outside”

Barry held Len’s hand in silence for a while. Then he sobbed, “Len you got to get better, you can’t leave me like this. I have made so many plans for us. I can’t go back to a life without you. I need you.”

The door open behind him and Lisa said gently “Come out and get some food, I know you must be hungry.”

Roy and Axel had brought a large selection of sandwiches, salads and drinks. Barry knew he needed to eat and grabbed a ham and cheese on rye. Everyone was eating in silence except Roy who was talking quietly to Axel and staring into his eyes.

“What is he doing to Axel?” asked Barry

“He is keeping him calm” said Lisa “Roy had learned to do a lot of good things with his eyes; I think Axel might have really gone off the deep end if it wasn’t for him.”

Mick walked over to Barry handing him two more sandwiches and a large bag of chips.

“I know you eat a lot” he said with a smile.

For the next several hours they took turns sitting with Len and napping in the lounge. The Rouges had not left the hospital for the last two days. A security guard came and told them they needed to make some other arrangements and that they could not all stay in the lounge.

“I’m going to take Axel and go back to the house” said Roy, “I need to get some sleep in a real bed.”

Barry heard someone clear his throat, he turned to see Mardon behind him, “We have a safe house near here. If you want to stay with us you’re welcome as long as you shut up about where it is and what we got there.”

“Thanks’ Mark” said Barry, “as long as everybody else...”

He didn’t finish his sentence because he heard the cock of a pistol; he turned and saw Joe West standing there with his gun pointed in their direction.

“Stay where you are” he ordered, he took out his phone, “I’m sure the Keystone police would be interested in this little party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try to post weekly I got so many ideals in my head trying to get out. I love all your kudos and comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between Joe and The Rogues, on who's side will Barry be?

Barry whispered a small prayer of thanks that they were the only ones in the waiting room and then he flashed forward and relieved Joe of both his gun and his phone. In an instant he was back with The Rogues.

“Barry, what the hell are you doing” Joe sputtered “In front of these criminals.”

“What are you doing here Joe, how did you find me?”

“Cisco used the tracker in your suit; I’ve been worried sick about you. Barry, son, stop this craziness and come here.”

Barry shook his head, “you’re the one that needs to leave I’m right where I need to be.”

Barry felt the temperature of the room start to drop as Mardon advanced on Joe.

“I think you still owe me for my brother’s death, this might be a good time to pay up.”

“Mardon” growled Mick, “we have rules.”

Hartley slid in front of Mardon with his legal folder under his arm.

“Barry, I think you, the good detective, and I need to discuss some things.” He jerked his head towards a small consulting room.

“Come on Joe, please” pleaded Barry.

Joe huffed and followed the young men into the room and closed the door. He glared at Barry and Hartley.

“Barr you got a lot of explaining to do and where’s Snart? Isn’t he the ringmaster of this freak show?”

“Len is in that ICU he’s very sick “said Barry.

“Len, LEN, since when do you call that low life Len?”

“Alright, deep cleansing breath now” said Hartley, “We have some things we need to discuss, have a seat detective.”

Barry looked at Hartley or rather the Pied Piper. Barry had seen Len assume the persona of Captain Cold and become a totally different person. Hartley was doing the same thing. He was projecting and aura of control, his voice was soft, almost hypnotic.

“Sit down” he said again and Joe sat down.

“Now” said Hartley, “this is how it’s going to go, you are going to leave now and if you dare do anything to harm Len, his Rogues, or his boyfriend here, you will be the one going to prison for a long, long time.”

“You’re as crazy as the rest of them” Joe snorted. “Go to prison for what?”

Hartley fished some papers out of his file. “In the cases of Shawna Baez and Roy Bivolo it would be kidnapping, unlawful restraint, torture and the attempt to forcefully remove them to another country. They were not arrested for any crimes. As for Mark Mardon and Kyle Nimbus, even criminals have rights; they were denied legal consult, their day in court and also subjected to torture and attempted removal from this country.”

“Nobody tortured them” protested Joe.

“What do you call being locked in solitary confinement for days on end, not allowed even a breath a fresh air, or even a window to see the sun, moon, and stars.”

“I wasn’t the only one involved, the Flash and Star Lab also participated.” 

“Yes they did detective, but they were scientists not schooled in the justice system. As for the Flash we both know he is young and naïve and you did hold some power over him as his foster father. You see detective we have the means to take you and by extension the entire police department down, at this time we choose not to, so go and leave us in peace.”

“So you’re protecting Kyle Nimbus a murderer who should have been executed” said Joe.

“Kyle Nimbus killed himself,” Hartley leaned over the table his face inches from Joe’s “do you think it is easy to live like this?”

Hartley then turned to Barry “Could you please flash the good detective out of here, I prefer that Mardon did not see him again, he can take these papers, I have other copies”

“Barry” said Joe once they were outside, “tell me I’m crazy, tell me I did not hear him call you Snart’s boyfriend, what did he give you, some drug?”

“You know what he gave me, Joe; he gave me friendship, understanding, and the ability to be at peace with who I am. That is something none of my other friends or family have given me and now I don’t know if he is going to survive.”

“That would be no loss.” Joe suddenly found himself pushed up against a wall. 

“Don’t you ever say that again” Barry’s eyes flashed lightening. Joe found himself both shocked and a little afraid.

“Barry stop, look at yourself, look what you’re doing, you’re just confused, you know I love you, son.”

“If you love me then go and leave us in peace,” said Barry releasing Joe from the wall and giving him back his gun and phone. “But if you come after any of them I swear I will help them convict you, I don’t care what happens to me.”

Joe opened his mouth to respond but then he realized he was alone. 

Mick was the only one in the ICU lounge when Barry got back.

“Hartley is in with Len and I sent the others back to the safe house, we were waiting for you. A shower and sleep in a real bed would be good, we’ll come back first thing in the morning, go tell Len goodnight.”

Barry quietly slipped into Len’s room. Hartley was sitting with his back to the door, holding one of Len’s hands in both of his. 

“Oh Captain, My Captain” Hartley said, “I think you would have been proud of me today, I did my job and we’re safe, now you do your job and get better.”

Barry rested a hand on Hartley’s shoulder; Hartley looked up with unashamed tears in his eyes.

“Mick says it’s time to go”

Hartley placed a gentle kiss on Len’s hand. “We’ll be back in the morning . Do not go gentle into that goodnight. Rage, rage against the dying of the light.”

Hartley left and Barry was alone with Len, he stroked his face gently and kissed his forehead, his throat was so clogged with emotion he could barely speak. “I love you Len” he whispered, “I love you, I didn’t know how much till today, please come back to me.” 

Mick came in and guided Barry to the door; he turned and looked at his partner. 

“You damn well better be better in the morning” he growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to get another chapter out by the weekend, I love reading comments


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More angst and self discovery

The Keystone City safe house turned out to be a large Victorian Painted Lady a few miles from the hospital in a middle class neighborhood. The house was tastefully painted in browns, tans, and dark reds enhancing its graceful lines. It stood on a double lot with a long driveway leading to a two car garage. One car and two motorcycles were parked in the driveway. With a pang of grief, Barry recognized Len’s bike.

Barry had seen Len’s other safe houses in Central City. They were in warehouses, storefronts, and apartment buildings in more rundown parts of the city.

“This is a safe house” Barry asked as they made their way through the front door into an elegantly furnished living room.

“Well it’s my house and it is safe” said Mick with a smile, “so I guess it is a safe house.”

Mardon came out of the kitchen with a six pack of beer in his hand, “Hi Mick, hi Flash,” he grinned.

“Where’s everybody?” Mick asked him.

“Roy and Axel are asleep upstairs and the girls are in the Jacuzzi downstairs they didn’t want me to join them, something about them being naked.”

“I’m going to take a shower and crash,” said Hartley,” what room should I use Mick?”

“You can use Len’s, first door upstairs on the left, I’m going to go outside and put the bikes and the Snartmobile in the garage then have a couple of cigarettes.”

Barry was left alone in the living room with Mardon. Mark sat down on the couch and cracked open one of the beers; he offered one to Barry. “You might as well sit down and relax Hartley takes extremely long showers, if you know what I mean.”

Barry took a sip of the beer, “You, Shawna, and Roy should hate me for what I did to you, I didn’t think about you down in the Pipeline suffering, I can understand why you would want to kill me”

“For a long time, I did want to kill you and your father because of my brother, Clyde being my only family. It’s hard being alone. A lot of us Rouges have felt that way, Hartley was betrayed by his parents and then by that bastard at Star Labs. Axel’s father is gone and he doesn’t even know who his mother is. Shawna and Roy never talk about family and nobody came looking for them when they were in the Pipeline.”

Mark downed the rest of his beer, “but we are Rogues now and we belong, makes a difference.”

Mark tossed the empty beer can in the kitchen sink, and started upstairs, “you’re a good kid Barry and you belong to Len, I don’t think you have to worry about anyone trying to hurt you.”

Barry felt very alone in the big living room so he went outside to find Mick. Mick had put the bikes and car away and was sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette. Barry sat down next to him.

“Now everybody knows I’m The Flash, does that change anything?”

“Nope”

“Mardon said I belong to Len, do you think that, too?”

“Yep”

“What does that mean?”

“Do you need to have it spelled out for you Kid?”

“Maybe, I’m a little dense sometimes.”

“The job we just pulled was the biggest Len had ever planned and it went off without a hitch. We robbed a major drug lord and put him out of business. Everything we made off with is untraceable and he won’t be going to the police about it. We got enough to make each Rogue a millionaire several times over, got a hacker to give them all new, legal identities, made all of the loot legit and Len’s not even taking a cut.”

“Why?”

“Because this is his last job, he told us he was retiring after this.”

“Retiring, but he told me he robs for the thrill of it, why does he want to stop?”

“You’re really are dense kid; he said he was stopping because he found something more thrilling, which would be you.” Mick smiled, “Your secret rendezvous were not very secret we pretty much had it all figured out except for the Flash part.”

Barry stared for a moment then started to cry; Mick reached over and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay Kid, Len’s got more lives than ten cats, he’ll get through this and then you two can work on your happily ever after”

There were no bedrooms left so Mick suggested the couch in the front room. He gave Barry some bedding and a pillow and went up to bed. Barry took a quick shower and dug through his bag for sleep clothes. He pulled out the snowflake pajamas he had given Len and slipped them on; it gave him a small amount of comfort. He tried to sleep but couldn’t so he started to explore. The house had a huge attic and a bigger basement; they were filled with crates and boxes. On each box and crate was a label describing the contents. Mick was right, there was enough here to finance a small country and Len was giving this all up for him.

Barry found Len’s room and quietly knock on the door, if Hartley was asleep the soft knock would not awaken him.

“Come in.” Hartley was at one side of a king size bed, propped up on pillows with his lap top opened. “Come on Barry, there’s room for two and I won’t bite.”

Barry lay down near the edge of the bed.

Hartley sighed, closed his laptop, “I’ve got to stop researching brain abscesses, one article gives me hope and the next one dashes it.”

He turned and looked at Barry, “Are you in love with him?”

“Yes I am, but I didn’t realize it till today, are you?”

“In love with him, no, do I love him, yes, that’s why he has to get through this Barry, I can’t lose the best father I ever had.”

Suddenly they were in each other’s arms, Hartley crying into Barry’s shoulder. They held each other like two children lost in a forest, giving each other what little comfort they could. Exhaustion finally over took them and they fell into a fitful sleep.

A ringing phone woke them up along with Mick’s bellows. “It’s the hospital he yelled Len’s better, they’re going to take him to surgery, we got to get there now,”

Shawna and Barry grabbed Hartley and Lisa and the rest followed in Mick’s car.

The surgeon was waiting for them in the lounge.

“Can we see him?” asked Lisa “Is he awake?”

“You can see him.” said the surgeon, “But first we need to talk. Mr. Siegel’s brain swelling has decreased significantly, we have reversed the coma and he is able to breath on his own. We have removed the endotracheal tube, but it is difficult for him to talk. He is able to follow orders and answer questions so I think his mental status is near to normal.”

The other Rogues had arrived and pulled up chairs to better hear the doctor. The doctor gestured towards Axel, “is it alright for the young man to be here?”

“I’m less crazy now Doc” said Axel, “I would like to see Len too, if it’s okay.”

“I’m sure it will be fine” said the doctor, “now I would like to explain the surgery. We are going to make some small incisions in Mr. Siegel’s skull one will be for a small camera and the others will be for the surgical tools. We are going to visualize the abscess and try to suction it out, if we can’t get it all we will inset a drain to remove what we can’t get. It is a serious surgery but I am feeling optimistic about his chances.”

“What are his chances of a complete recovery” asked Mick

“No one can predict that” said the doctor “but I feel the prognosis is very good.”

Len was due to leave for surgery in a few minutes; The Rogues had little time to see him. Mark and Shawna saw him first, Mark patted his shoulder and Shawna kissed his cheek, they murmured good wishes. Axel didn’t say anything but just stroked Len’s arm, Roy took off his glasses and looked into Len’s eyes, what communication took place was just between them. Len seemed to recognize the four of them and gave them nods and smiles.

Mick and Lisa want in next, Lisa was close to tears and held on to Mick for support. She bent to kiss Len on the cheek.

“You better get through this Lenny” she said, “if not I swear I will follow you, I don’t want to live in a world without you.”

Len reached up his hand to stroke her cheek; “No” he whispered “Love you.”

Mick glowered at him “You better come back one hundred percent because I’m not raising those Brats without you.”

“Deal” whispered Len as he weakly clasped Mick’s hand in his.

Hartley and Barry were last. Hartley placed a kiss on Len’s forehead. “Oh Captain my Captain” he started but couldn’t say anything else his eyes filling with tears.

Len reached for his hand. “Don’t cry” he whispered. Hartley smiled through his tears and slipped out of the room.

Barry was alone with Len, he tried to talk but couldn’t, he lowered his lips to Len’s and kissed him again and again, then he sat and held his hand.

“I was wrong” Len whispered, “that last night we should have done things your way.”

“Don’t worry my love.” Barry said with a smile, “we will make up for it when you’re better.” He stayed there till the O.R. tech came to take Len to the pre-op area.

“After I deliver Mr. Siegel to the pre-op area I will show you to the surgical waiting room, the doctor will talk to you there after surgery.”

Barry and The Rogues claimed a spot in the huge surgical waiting room and Mick and Mark went out to get breakfast.

“Can I borrow your laptop Hartley?” said Barry, “I have got to contact my Human Resource department.”

…

Joe stormed into the police department and slammed his bag down on his desk. The violence of his actions startled two of the other detectives causing them to spill their coffee.

“What the Hell is wrong with you” said detective Leopold, “you owe me a new part soy, part skim latte.”

"Go get your own pansy drink George” snarled Joe, “I’m dealing with something here.”

“Joe, where’s Barry, is he alright,” Joe turned to see Cisco and Caitlin hurrying towards him.

“We can’t talk here,” said Joe and they followed him to Barry’s lab.

“His comms are turned off and he isn’t answering his phone” said Cisco, “I have been trying all night.”

“He is at St. Elizabeth Hospital in Keystone City; he’s there with the Rogues.”

“With the Rouges,” said Caitlin “is he hurt, is he being held hostage. Can’t you call the Keystone Police?”

Joe sighed and told them the whole story.

“Are you telling us he is in love with Leonard Snart,” said Cisco.

“Don’t be ridiculous, that’s impossible.”

“Impossible that he’s in love with Snart or that he’s in love with a man.”

“Don’t start with me Cisco, he’s just mixed up.”

“Or maybe he’s just gay.”

“I think I saw them together a few times” said Caitlin quietly, “he didn’t look like he was in any danger.”

“Where, when” said Joe.

“The first time was about three months ago at the park, the second time was at Jimmy’s House of Ribs, they looked like they were having a good time.”

“Why the Hell didn’t you tell me.”

“Back off Joe,” said Cisco, “Barry’s a big boy, he can take care of himself”

Joe’s response was cut off by the arrival of Captain Singh, who had some papers in his hand.

“Joe, since when does Barry have a domestic partner?”

“He doesn’t Captain.”

“I got these papers from H.R. Barry has filed for a leave of absence under the Family and Medical Leave Act. They say that his partner is having brain surgery at St. Elizabeth’s in Keystone City. Says his name is Leonard W. Siegel, you don’t think it’s ‘The’ Leonard W. Siegel?’

Joe slammed his first into the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1 AM and I did a quick proof read, I really wanted to get this out, Next chapters will deal with surgery and recovery which never does smoothly in real life or in my story. Please comment I love to read them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len's surgery and the aftermath,

“Calm down Joe” said Captain Singh “I don’t know what’s going on between you and Barry but the station isn’t the place for these kinds of outbursts.”

“Sorry Captain, I didn’t know Barry had a partner he still lives with me.”

“Well I have a little experience with these matters. If this is something Barry is hiding from you maybe you both need to sit down and have a long rational talk. I would be happy to help if you need someone else there.”

“Thanks Captain, I will let you know if I need you.” He looked over at Cisco and Caitlin “I’ll see you two later, thanks for stopping by.”

“One more thing” said the Captain “I’m sorry about that little quip about Barry’s partner being ‘The Leonard Siegel’ I didn’t understand the situation.”

After the Captain left, Joe called Cisco, “Meet me at Jitters I need you to do something for me.”

“You’re not serious” sputtered Cisco nearly spilling his Flash coffee “you want me to go into that nest of Rogues to talk to Barry?”

“Come on Cisco, Barry won’t let anything happen to you. I just don’t believe this whole domestic partner thing; I think Snart must have forced him somehow.”

“Do you really think Snart can force Barry to do something while he is having brain surgery?”

“I don’t know what to think, I’m just worried about my boy and you’re the only one that can help me.”

“Alright but if I get killed I’m definitely coming back to haunt you.”

…

When a family member is in surgery, there is not much that the family can do. They are trapped in the waiting room, afraid to do much more than go to the bathroom, not wanting to miss any news. The time passes oh so slowly, the magazines are months old usually with pages ripped out so no article is complete. There are usually a few televisions but they are all tuned to the same inane talk show with no way to change the channels. A lot of time is spent thinking unpleasant thoughts filled with second guessing and self-blame. This is the situations that Barry and the Rogues found themselves in.

“A big part of this is my fault” said Lisa “I should have made him go to the dentist sooner. He took care of me for so many years I should have taken care of him”

“You know he is terrified of the dentist”, said Mick patting Lisa’s hand, “I’m surprised you got him there at all.”

“I’m the only one with medical experience, I should have realized that those were not normal headaches he was having” said Shawna “maybe you should blame me.”

“We were way too focused on the heist to see that there was something wrong with him” grumbled Mark, “looking back it’s obvious that there something was wrong.”

“I would gladly give my share away to have this not happening” said Hartley.

“It’s been so long since I’ve been truly happy” Barry sighed, “these last months with Len have been the happiest of my life, and now I might lose all that.”

“Wait, wait, stop all this crazy talk.” Axel jumped up on his chair. “You are all acting like Len’s dead and buried. My Daddy always would say ‘don’t borrow trouble’. The doctor is optimistic and he’s smarter than all of us.”

“I don’t know if he’s smarter than me” sniffed Hartley.

“Well right now Alex is smarter than all of us” smiled Lisa “I’m going to take his advice.”

Alex jumped off his chair and caught Lisa up in a bear hug and she kissed his cheek.

“Next round of insanely expensive vending machine snacks are on me” said Barry, “should I just get an assortment?”

“Wait, there’s the doctor” said Shawna.

All eyes turned to the man in green scrubs; he approached the group with a broad smile on his face.

“Everything went fine” he said, “I am almost positive we got the entire abscess. I put a drain in just in case and I will leave it in for a few days.”

“Where is he now Doc?” asked Mick.

“He is in recovery now, he should be there for an hour or two then he will go back to the Neuro ICU. He will be sedated overnight. Any manipulation of the brain may cause some temporary swelling and I don’t want to have him experience any undue stress. I would suggest you go get some real food, I will have the floor call you when he is transferred back.”

The doctor then found himself surrounded by joyful Rogues and an ecstatic speedster and he was subjected to handshakes, hugs, and kisses.

“Mr. Siegel is lucky to have such a wonderful group of friends. I need to get to my next case but the nurses can page me or my residents if you have any further questions or concerns.”

“Since Barry was the last person to offer to get food” said Hartley “I propose we adjourn to the cafeteria and he can buy us…OH FUCK”

Before anyone could realize what happened, Hartley was slamming a terrified Cisco against the waiting room wall. “What the Hell are you doing here” he shouted.”

“I’m here to see Barry.” Cisco squeaked”

“Calm down Hart” Mick ordered as he dragged Hartley off of Cisco.

Barry slipped between Cisco and the Rogues “I’ll take care of this, let’s go outside Cisco.”

Mardon stepped up, “One of us should go with you, who knows what he has waiting out there, maybe half of the CCPD.”

“I’ll be Okay Mark, meet you guys in the cafeteria a in a few.”

Soon Barry and Cisco were settled on a bench outside the hospital entrance. “I assume Joe sent you.”

“He’s just worried about you, he was afraid you were being held against your will or blackmailed or something like that.”

“And what do you think.”

“Well, you’re not being held against your will, but I don’t understand much of anything else.”

“I got to go and have lunch with my friends. Len just got out of surgery and we need to get him settled back in his room, if you want to talk more I’ll call you and we can meet somewhere later.”

“Okay” said Cisco, “but I just have one quick question, how did Hartley get so strong and scary?”

“Rogue influence,” smiled Barry as he dashed away.

The cafeteria at St. Elizabeth’s was situated on the first floor; it connected two wings of the hospital. It had a glass roof and large glass windows. Large potted plants were placed throughout the dining area giving it a garden like feel. There stations for grilled foods, pizzas, deli sandwiches, and a large salad bar. For dessert there was a build your own sundae station and many kinds of cakes and pastries.

“Hope you got your credit card Barry” said Roy “we are in the mood to eat.”

“Where did Cisco go?” asked Lisa, “I thought he might join us.”

“I think he was a little frightened by the mighty Hartley” said Mark “couldn’t have done better, myself.”

Hartley just grinned and Lisa gave him smack on the back of the head.

The food bill for seven hungry Rogues and one starving speedster was well over one hundred dollars, Mick tried to slip Barry some cash, but he shook his head. “I’m not poor you know, remember I own Star Lab now.”

“What are you planning to do with it?” asked Shawna.

“Still not sure, some other research facilities expressed an interest to buy, but I am using it as my home base for now. The bills are paid till the first of the year so I have some time to decide.”

“What kind of research did they do there anyway,” said Lisa, “I never really paid that much attention to that place.”

“They didn’t do any research” said Hartley, “it was run by a madman from the future that purposely made the accelerator explode to create the Flash so he could get back to his own time. He didn’t care how many people he killed or hurt.”

“You could do something good with it now” said Axel, “like finding new forms of energy or the cure for cancer.”

“I’m not sure how to go about that” said Barry

“Maybe you can explore that when all this is over” said Mick.

Barry’s phone rang; it was the charge nurse from the Neuro ICU letting them know that Len was going back to his room. They quickly finish their food and headed back up.

A nurse met them in the waiting room, he was a young Filipino “My name is Matt and I am the PM shift charge nurse, we will get Mr. Siegel settled in his room and then we will let you see him, I will be his nurse for the evening.”

“Why thank you very much Matt,” Hartley said sweetly

Lisa and Shawna looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Mick cleared his throat. “Boys and girls I would love to stay here all night but you might remember we have some product back at the house to distribute, I would not want to be around if Len comes home and finds that we screwed this up.”

“I can stay here while you guys take care of things I’m not supposed to know about” said Barry with a smile.

Matt stepped back into the waiting room, “you can come in a few at a time now, Mr. Siegel is sedated but I think he will know you are there.”

Lisa and Barry went in first; Len looked much the same as he did prior to the surgery. His eyes were closed, his face was relaxed, he had a soft gauze dressing on one side of his head and a thin tube led out from under it. The tube was attached to a small bag which contained a tiny amount of light pink fluid. He still had IV fluids going but the Mannitol drip was gone and so was the external ventricular drain.

“Oh Lenny” sighed Lisa as she reached for his hand, then Barry saw her stiffen and her eyes went wide, “No, no they can’t do this.”

Both of Len’s wrists were bound in restraints that were tied by straps to the frame of the bed. Barry had them off in seconds and he went to the door to call Matt. The sound of Barry’s voice was enough to propel the rest of The Rogues to Len’s room.

“Is there a problem?” Matt said calmly.

“You can’t put these on him.” said Lisa holding up the restraints.”

“They will just be on for a little while; we don’t want him accidently dislodging any of his lines or tubes.”

“No, you don’t understand our father would use things like these to tie him up and then beat him; he would have panic attacks about being restrained for years. He has finally gotten them under control, but if he wakes up with these on God knows what will happen.”

“That’s horrible” responded Matt, “if one of you can stay with him at all times we will try to keep them off.”

“Thank you, we can do that” said Barry. He turned to Mick, “I’ll stay here tonight and someone can relieve me in the morning.”

The Rogues said their goodnights to Len and left. Barry settled into a chair holding Len’s hand in his.

“I’m here Len and I’m in it for the long haul if you’ll have me.” He placed a kiss on Len’s hand not wanting to get too close to the bandages on his head.

Matt came to the room with a glass of ice water for Barry “Would you like some coffee or juice?”

“Coffee with cream and sugar would be nice, I’m Barry by the way, I don’t think I introduced myself.”

“Yes, your Mr. Siegel’s P.O.A. and his partner, right?”

“That’s right.”

“And the other young man, Hartley I think you called him.”

“He is like Len’s son.”

Matt smiled “let me get you that coffee.”

Barry smiled back, ‘Hartley’ he thought to himself, ‘I think you got a fan.’ His pleasant thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone, it was Cisco.

“Do you think we can talk now” he asked.

“You’ll have to come by the hospital, I am staying with Len. We are in the Neuro ICU and don’t worry, everybody else is gone.”

Cisco brought a bag of burgers and fries from the Keystone City Big Belly Burger and a large cola. “How’s he doing?”

“He should wake up soon, so we need to make this short. I am not drugged or brainwashed, I am not being held against my will. What I am is in love with this man and it took him almost dying for me to realize it. We have been seeing each other for almost five months, five of the happiest months of my life. Joe can’t believe it because Joe can’t even believe that I’m gay. I put in for a leave at work and unless the world is going to blow up, I am off of Flash duty, any questions?”

“Yes, but none that I am going to ask now, do you want me to tell Joe anything?”

“Just what I told you and that I love him and Iris, I’ll stay in touch, Cisco. I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship too much.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, later Bro.”

Barry turned back to Len, took his hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Well that went better than I thought it would.”

Barry felt Len’s hand stir in his, his eyes fluttered open there was a look of panic in them.

“Barry, Barry! Where are we, what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made a Gay male nurse character, but I don't meant as a stereotype I have met many gay nurses in my years working in hospitals, now these nurses usually don't hunt for dates but Hartley is so damn cute. Hope you are enjoying,please comment


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications and a surprising hero, Hartley makes a confession. I added Captain Singh to my cast of characters.

“Len, it’s okay, you’re in the hospital, you’ve been sick but now you’re better.”

Barry held both of his hands and stroked the side of his face; Len struggled, trying to get out of Barry’s grasp. He thrashed his body back and forth jerking his head from side to side. Terrified that he might dislodge the drain in his head Barry pinned his hands between their chests and tried to hold Len’s head still.

Lens eyes were completely dilated, he was starting to hyperventilate, his pulse was racing, and he was starting to sweat.

‘Oh no’ Barry thought, these were all symptoms of a full blown panic attack.

“Len sweetheart, please calm down, you’re safe, it’s me, it’s Barry I won’t let anybody hurt you.”

Len’s struggles increased, “Let go of me, I’ve got to get out of here.”

Matt rushed into the room at the sounds of Len’s voice; he helped to steady Len’s head. “Mr. Siegel, Len, relax you’re going to injure yourself,” He looked at Barry, “I’m afraid we may have to sedate and restrain him.” He turned to call more nurses to help.

Barry pulled out his phone, “Mick, Len’s awake he’s having a panic attack we need Roy here now!”

He heard Mick yell, “Shawna get Roy to the hospital, Len needs him.”

“Don’t do anything yet, his friend is coming to help, Len please listen to me, you’re safe, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

Roy pushed his way to the top of Len’s bed shoving one of the nurses away. He threw off his glasses and leaned over Len’s face capturing his eyes with his, “Boss, look at me, look only at me.”

Len stopped struggling and returned Roy’s stare.

“Good” said Roy, “that’s it breath with me nice and easy, relax, everything’s good, Barry is here, the Rogues are on their way, no need to be scared.”

Roy then murmured too softly to be understood. Len‘s breathing and pulse slowed, he relaxed against his pillows. The nurses released their hold on him and stepped back. Roy straightened up, eyes closed.

“He’s okay now, I need my glasses, where are they?”

Barry retrieved his glasses from the floor, “Thank you” he whispered as he gave them to Roy.

Roy smiled, “no problem, he’s my boss, you know.”

“Barry?” a weak voice said, Barry turned, it was Len.

Barry leaned down and gathered him into an embrace as Len started to cry.

“It’s alright Len,” Barry said softly planting small kisses on Len’s cheek, “I’m here and I’ll never leave, I love you.”

Barry barely noticed the others leaving the room and closing the curtains behind them. He laid Len back down on the pillows and wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Len blinked the rest of his tears away, “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I haven’t felt like that is years, thank heavens for Roy. What’s going on, why am I in the hospital?”

Before Barry could explain the rest of the Rogues arrived, Lisa ran to Len’s side and grabbed his hand “Lenny, are you alright, I am so sorry I was not here, I was afraid something like this would happen.”

“It’s okay Sis, I’m alright thanks to Roy and Barry.”

“Mostly Roy” said Barry

The rest of the Rogues demanded to see that Len was alright, so they each took turns visiting, except for Hartley, who planted himself by Len’s side and refused to budge.

“Thank you Shawna for getting Roy here so quickly, I was in really bad shape, I might not of made it if wasn’t for you.”

“Thanks Boss, I’m glad these freaky powers can do some good sometimes.”

“You got of stop doing this boss” said Mark “I’m not as young as I used to be and I’m sure this ain’t good for my heart.”

“You can complain about your heart when you get to be my age, Mardon, till then be quiet and take your girl out to a fancy dinner, use the company card.”

“Snart, this is the last time for this kind of crap. We got product to move and you’re not making it any easier by pulling these stunts” growled Mick with a smile on his lips. “Come here Axel say hi and bye to Len so we can get back to work.”

Hartley didn’t move “I’ll be along in a little while, if that’s okay with you Len.”

“Sure Hartley, stay so Barry can go get something to eat.”

“Thanks Hartley, can I bring you anything?”

“No thanks, I’m okay.”

Hartley pulled his chair closer to Len and took his hand in both of his

“Len” he said, “When you collapsed I was so worried that you were going to die and I wouldn’t get a chance to tell you how I feel. Now I have the chance I don’t know where to start.”

“The beginning is always good.”

“When you took me in I was a mess, my parents had thrown me out, Wells had betrayed me and then the particle accelerator blew. I was in such agony and no one would help me, I still can’t believe I was able to make the blockers for my implants when I was in so much pain.”

“When Mick and I took that painting from your parents I heard your father’s assistant tell him that you had called and he said ‘I have no son’.”

Hartley grimaced, “With the benefit of hindsight, I realized I was wrong to go after Barry. Like me, he didn’t ask for what happened to him and he doesn’t hold what I did against me. That man is almost too good to be true. But I’m getting off track, when I first joined the Rogues; you were so good to me that I tried to convince myself that I was in love with you.”

“But you’re not.”

“Being a Rathaway made me one of the richest men in the city, that’s all gone now and I don’t care. I love you Len and every one of the Rogues even, God help me, Mardon. You all are my family now, what I’m trying to say, oh I feel like such an idiot.”

“Dear Hart, you are about as far from an idiot as the Sun is from Pluto. You know at my age I doubt if I will ever have a son, that position is open if you are interested.”

“Thank you” choked Hartley.

“I’m back” sang Barry who was carrying several bags of fast food.

“I best get back to the house” said Hartley, “Mick wants everything gone by the weekend and it’s already Wednesday. They are pretty much helpless without me.”

Hartley walked to the elevator, a satisfied smile on his face, this day couldn’t get any better he thought.

“Hello again” Hartley turned; it was the charge nurse Matt. “I’m going for my meal break now, I know this isn’t really proper but would you like to join me?”

“That would be nice.” He was wrong, this day just got better.

Barry sat beside Len and started devouring his first burrito.

“How much of that did you hear, Kid?”

“Just towards the end, I’m happy for him, I like Hartley. I like all the Rogues, and if someone told me that I would feel like this six months ago I would have told them they were crazy.”

“There’re not bad people you know, they just need a second chance and I’m going to give it to them. Now kid do you think you can get me something to drink, I’m feeling kind of parched.”

Barry spent the next hour feeding Len ice chips, Len made obscene noises as he let the ice chips melt on his tongue. Barry took an ice chip between his lips and brought his lips down to Len’s. This was a very enjoyable ice chip delivery system. Barry was getting up to get another cup of ice when Matt walked in.

“We need to take Len down for a CAT scan of the brain, check how things are going.”

“Can I come with him?”

“You can go with him to the CAT scan department but only the patient is allowed to be in the procedure room.”

“I’ll be okay, Kid, have you checked in with home lately?”

“I guess I should, I’ll wait here to you come back.” He gave Len a quick peck on the lips.

Barry sat down in the waiting room, pulled out his phone, and stared at it for a long time. He knew he needed to call Joe. He was pretty sure that the Captain would have told him about his leave request and that Cisco had reported their conversation. He took a deep breath and punched up Joe’s cell phone, Joe answered on the second ring.

“Barry where are you?”

“I’m still in Keystone City, but you probably know that because I’m sure you talked to Cisco.”

“I did.”

“And I am sure the Captain talked to you and you know about my leave request.”

“I know about that too, don’t you know you can get in a world of trouble for filing false leave requests.

“How do you know it’s false, you know very little about my life lately Joe, I’ve tried to tell you but you wouldn’t listen. But I didn’t call to argue I just wanted you to know that I’m alright and that I love you and Iris. I’ll be back tomorrow to pick up a few things, I’ll see you then.”

“The Captain told me he wants to see you too; he said you should be in his office tomorrow at two.”

“Okay, bye Joe.”

Barry sighed, he thought about what he was going to tell the captain, he decided on the truth and it gave him an overwhelming sense of peace. He went back to Len’s room and even though he knew he shouldn’t he lay on Len’s bed cuddled up to his pillow and fell asleep.

“Wake up Mr. Allen; we need to put Len back in the bed.”

Barry opened his eyes and saw Len on a hospital cart with the transport team and the surgeon in attendance.

“Sorry, and please call me Barry, how’s Len?”

“I thought we would talk about that after we got him back in bed. Now Len I want to see if you can move from the cart to the bed by yourself.”

Len grunted and slowly moved himself back to the bed. “That wasn’t easy, should I have done better?” 

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that at all” said the surgeon, “your nurse told me you had a pretty violent panic attack today, and they were going to sedate you but before they could one of your friends showed up, is this right?”

“I really don’t remember that much.”

“Roy didn’t do anything wrong, he’s good at calming people down” injected Barry.

“The nurse said it looked like he was hypnotizing Len, I don’t know what went on but according to the CAT scan there is absolutely no brain swelling or signs of the abscess. I am going to remove the drain from your head now and in the morning we will remove your Foley catheter. Tonight the resident will remove the central line in your chest and insert a PICC line in one of your arms; this will be for blood draws and IV medications.” The surgeon patted Len’s shoulder, “I don’t know how you have progressed so quickly in your recovery but I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.”

Barry stepped out of the room so the surgeon could remove the drain. He collapsed into a chair and punched in Mick’s number.

“What’s going on now, better not be anything else wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong Mick, everything is great, tell Roy he’s beautiful and I love him.”

“Kid, you better make a little more sense or I’m coming down there.”

Barry smiled and told Mick the whole story.

“I want to talk to Snart tonight, get him on the phone for me when the doctor’s done.”

“Sure Mick, bye.”

Len ended up talking to every Rogue; they would have kept him on all night if Barry hadn’t intervened. Len looked happy but also clearly exhausted.

“Len, you really need to get some sleep.”

“Ok Barry, pull the curtains and close the door.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” Barry did as he was told.

“Good, now get over here and get in bed with me.”

“I don’t think they allow that, Len.”

“Don’t care, now get over here”

Barry carefully lay down besides Len and took him in his arms. Len stroked Barry’s cheek and then kissed him deeply.

“The doctor told me about the brain abscess and everything while he was taking the drain out. I could have died but instead I got a second chance. I don’t think I’ve said this yet, but I love you Scarlet.”

Barry pulled Len closer to him, “I love you, too, how long do you think we can get away with this?”

Len smirked, “Till they get security to separate us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write. A PICC line is a long-term IV inserted so patients can go home on IV therapy. I hope nobody is too mad that I am so hard on Joe and Cisco, I will be better later. Please comment I love to read them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len gets a sexy bed bath and talks about his tattoos

Barry and Len got two hours of cuddle time in before they were disturbed. It could have been because charge Nurse Matt was being especially kind or that the staff considered Len their miracle patient and wanted him to have extra TLC. They stayed asleep in each other’s arms till they were awakened by one of the resident surgeons.

“I need to remove the central line in Len’s chest and insert the PICC line in his arm and then do a quick portable X-ray to make sure it is in place. We can do this procedure in the room, so you can wait in the lounge.”

One of the night nurses approached Barry, “I’ll get a lazy boy for the room and you can sleep next to your boyfriend.”

‘My boyfriend’ Barry thought. That was the first time anyone ever said that, God; he liked the sound of it. He walked to the vending area and got himself several granola bars to eat while he waited for them to get done with Len.

He pushed the lazy boy next to Len’s bed; Len shook his head and held his arms out.

“Sorry Len, the nurse said I couldn’t sleep in bed with my Boyfriend, I could sleep next to my Boyfriend but not in the same bed as my Boyfriend, but I can hold my Boyfriend’s hand all night.”

“Scarlet, you are such a child.”

“That coming from the man who wants to cuddle in a hospital bed all night.”

Barry positioned the lazy boy so they could look at each other and took Len’s hand in his own, “Good night Boyfriend.”

“Good night Kid.”

They woke up when the dayshift nurse came to draw blood and remove Len’s Foley catheter. Barry took her aside and quietly asked her a question she smiled and nodded.

“Len I’m going to zip on back to the house and see if Mick and the gang need anything then I need to go to the store and pick up a few things. I’ll be back in less than an hour.”

“Okay Kid, hopefully everything is proceeding on schedule with the merchandise, wish I could be there to help.”

With a quick peck on the cheek, Barry took off. He stopped by the local donut store to pick up a couple dozen of assorted donuts for the Rogues and a sack of six for himself. Then he went to the drug store to pick up his supplies. Mick and Axel were in the kitchen cooking and the house was filled with the smells of bacon and sausage. On the living room table were serving dishes filled with breakfast meats, potatoes, eggs and toast. Barry added his donuts to the mix. The Rogues were eating while working to move their merchandise. Mark and Roy were packing boxes and Lisa, Hartley, and Shawna were on the computers. It looked all for the world, like a legitimate business.

“Morning guys” said Barry “Len wants to know how things are going; he wishes he could be here to help.”

Mick poked his head out of the kitchen, “Bring me some donuts and have some breakfast Kid. Tell Snart that things are going fine, even without his magic touch. How’s he doing?”

“Getting better by the hour, I’m going to head back unless you need me to do anything.”

“We’re okay here, how long do you plan on staying at the hospital?” asked Lisa.

“I’ve got to see my captain at two, I filed for family leave and I kinda told them that Len was my partner.”

“Cute” said Lisa, sounding a lot like Len, “It will be interesting to see how that turns out, tell Lenny I'll see him at lunch.”

“I’ll do that, bye guys.”

Len was just finishing his breakfast. “Look at this Barry, lumpy oatmeal, apple sauce, and milk. I had better food in prison, what’s in that bag, maybe some better food?”

“No food, Babe, they have to increase your diet slowly, but I got something else you might enjoy.” Barry pulled out some Old Spice body wash, shave cream and razor, “The nurse said I could help out with your bath this morning if that’s okay with you.”

Len grinned, “I think that would be quite therapeutic.”

Barry closed the curtain and door after putting the 'do not disturb' sign the nurse gave him on the outside, he was told by the nurse that he had an hour before Len’s next medication and he planned to put it to good use.

“First how about a shave, you are looking pretty scruffy.”

“Sure kid but what’s with the Old Spice?”

“I always liked the smell, it reminds me of…”

“Don’t say your father.”

“I was going to say outdoors and winter.”

“I can deal with that, you may proceed.”

Barry laid Len’s head back and applied some moist warm towels to his face Len sighed, “That feels so good, Scarlet.”

Barry then carefully lathered and shaved Len’s face applying a second warm towel and some after shave. He leaned in and peppered Len’s face with kisses. Barry then brought a basin of hot water and several towels. He helped Len into a sitting position at the side if the bed and suddenly looked very serious.

“If there is anything you don’t want me to do Len, please tell me and if you want me to stop at any time I will, okay” Len nodded, “Can I take off your hospital gown?”

Len reached around and untied the ribbons at the neck; Barry smiled and removed the gown. Barry had never seen Len without a shirt or sweater. He stopped a minute and just gazed at the man before him.

“I had no idea you had so many tattoos.”

Len had tattoos on his chest, back, shoulders and both upper arms. The one across his chest depicted a carnival with a Ferris wheel, roller coaster, and fun house, but a wild storm was tearing the carnival apart. On his abdomen there was a fierce looking silver-gray fox with a long full tail curled down around his feet. Under the fox's tail in flowing script was a phrase, ‘The Robber Fox has no Fear.’ Behind the fox was a building that looked like a Rogue safe house.

Around his right upper arm curled the image of the four Jacks from a deck of cards. On the front of his left arm was a stained glass church window; in front of the window was a black rose. On the back of his left arm was a tombstone on which the name Rose was inscribed. There were fractal snowflakes on each shoulder.

The tattoo in his back was the most amazing of all. On his left shoulder blade was a large devil surrounded by flames, on his right shoulder blade was an angel of the same size surrounded by clouds. The angel and devil both had one hand outstretched and their fingers were entwined. On his lower back was a depiction of the Gates of Heaven and below that the Pits of Hell. The details on these tattoos were reminiscent of art by the great masters of The Renaissance.

“They are so beautiful; I guess they all must mean something.”

“Every picture tells a story, Scarlet. The carnival was the last place Lisa and I went where we young and happy. We had no idea that our lives were going to be blown apart that night. On that night our grandfather died and my father soon got out of prison and regained custody. The fox, you probably guessed, is me. The Jacks are the knaves, the scoundrels, the rogues, self-explanatory, I guess. The black rose is for my mother, I’m pretty sure Lewis killed her, but nobody investigated too hard. Mixed race marriages were still not well accepted in the seventies. I’m sure if she was alive she would have come back for me. You can blame Cisco for the snowflakes.”

“The one on your back reminds me of something out of the Sistine Chapel.”

“Those are the angel and devil on my shoulders; you know the ones that try to tell you what to do, and then the places of eternal reward and damnation.”

“But why are the touching hands?”

“Devils and Angels, good and evil, Heaven and Hell, they are all connected right?”

“Do you believe in God and all that stuff, Len?”

“I wish I didn’t.”

Barry lathered up a cloth and started to wash Len’s chest and back. He cringed as he felt the scar tissue under the tattoos, so many and so deep. He felt Len stiffen as he ran his hands over them.

“Do they still hurt?” he asked.

“Not really, I don’t think anyone has touched them before like you have, even with the tattoos they’re still pretty awful.”

“No they’re not Len; they‘re proof of how brave and strong you are.”

Barry placed kisses on the scars on Len’s back and chest and worked his way up to Len’s lips. Len shivered against him and Barry realized he was wearing next to nothing. He quickly finished washing Len's arms and hands.

“I brought you the pajamas I got you” he said as he slipped the navy blue shirt over Len's head.

He helped Len lay back down got fresh hot water and started to wash Len’s lower body. He flipped up the blanket and washed Len’s feet and legs. He noticed scars of cuts on the top of Len’s thighs he was pretty sure they were scars from self-mutilation, but he didn’t ask. Len had shared enough today. He re-covered Len’s legs and helped him turn on his side so he could wash his buttocks. He helped him lay back and turned his attention to his front. Barry had never seen an uncircumcised man in the flesh. Len was long and heavy, the base of his shaft disappearing into thick curly black hair. Barry gently washed and dried him. He felt Len harden as he stroked his length and heard Len’s breathing quicken.

“May I taste you” Barry asked. Len nodded.

Barry positioned himself between Len’s legs and took him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip tasting his pre-cum. Len buried his hands in Barry’s hair urging him forward. Barry took more of Len into his mouth sucking and bobbing while caressing his sack; it had been a long time since Barry had done this and he hoped it was good for Len. He didn’t have to hope for long because soon Len was moaning and bucking up to meet him. In his excitement Barry started to vibrate, Len stiffened, let out a groan and came. Berry realized he was dangerously closed to coming so he pulled himself out and came into one of the towels.

“Oh God what did you do Kid?” 

"I’m sorry, I vibrate sometimes.”

“Don’t be sorry, it was wonderful.”

Barry couldn’t stop grinning as he quickly cleaned them both up, he slipped the snowflake pants on Len and stuffed all the soiled linen in a bag. Just a moment later there was a knock on the door and the nurse called.

“May I come in, it’s time for Len’s antibiotic.”

She came in with the medication. “Maybe we could get Len up into the chair and I could change the sheets.” If she suspected anything she didn’t say. As she helped Barry pivot Len into the chair she took a few sniffs and smiled.

“Old Spice, I love that smell, it reminds me of my father.”

“Not a word Barry” Len glared, Barry just giggled.

Lisa and Hartley showed up about noon with a laptop, a burner phone and Len’s reading glasses.

“There are a few things Mick needs you to go over if you’re up to it” said Lisa

“Sure” Len put on the reading glasses and opened the laptop.

“You look adorable in those glasses, I mean intelligent, uh, sophisticated, uh elegant, uh...”

“You should have stopped at adorable, Scarlet. What are you doing here Hart?”

“I gave Lisa a ride over and I kind of have a lunch date” stammered Hartley

Lisa punched him in the arm, “He totally has a lunch date with that cute charge nurse.”

Len smirked, “I’m so glad that my near death could advance your love life, Dear Hart, I hope you won’t waste this opportunity.”

Hartley returned the smirk and ducked out.

“I’ve got to get home and pick up some new clothes and then check in at work, I’ll see you tonight Len.”

“Come here, Kid” Len drew him into a long deep kiss.

“Hey fellas, knock it off, sister here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed creating Len's tattoos, there are many different versions of them and I wanted to put my own spin on them. The quote about the robber fox was from one of Brian Jacques' Redwall Books. I love reading comments and getting kudos


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes to talk to the folks in Center City and discovers a surprising ally.

Barry got back to Joe’s house at twelve thirty; Joe was not there, so he was probably at work. He still had an hour and a half till he needed to meet with the captain. He packed a load of dirty laundry, some clean clothes, and some personal items. He figured there was a good chance that Joe would kick him out and that he could use the living quarters at Star Lab. They were Spartan at best, but it was a good temporary solution. He had zipped down to the kitchen to get the last few Cisco Bars when he heard the door open, it was Iris.

“Barry” she cried pulling him into a hug, “I’ve been so worried about you.”

“Didn’t you talk to Joe” asked Barry slipping out the hug.

“Yes, but….”

“Then you know I was safe, sit down we need to talk.”

Barry drew Iris over to sit on the sofa, and took her hands in his. “If you know where I have been, then you also know why.”

“But I don’t understand.”

Barry sighed, “This seems to be a reoccurring theme with my family and friends. Funny thing, the Rogues had no problem at all understanding and accepting everything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well there I was, a member of the CCPD, and there they were, criminals, but they knew Len wanted me there and they trusted that. Nobody tried to hurt me; they fed me and gave me a place to stay because they knew how Len and I felt about each other.”

“Just how do you feel about each other?”

“We love each other, we’re in love.”

“Okay, I accept that you’re gay, but do you have to be gay with Leonard Snart?”

Barry jumped off the couch and stood glaring at Iris “You just won’t understand I am not gay only with Len, I’m gay, period, finding Len was just the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Iris noticed Barry’s bags, “you’re leaving us?”

Barry gave Iris a quick hug, “I love you Iris, and Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin, but I love Len more, just like you loved Eddie more than us, right?”

Iris nodded as tears trickled down her cheeks.

“I’m still a member of this family until I’m told I’m not, I’ve got to go now, but I will see you soon.” Barry gave Iris a quick kiss and sped off.

He went to Star Lab to start a load of wash, he had some Cisco bars and some canned ravioli which he ate straight from the can.

‘I haven’t done that since college’ he thought, but the living quarters at Star Lab looked like a dorm room, so it seemed appropriate. He texted Cisco and Caitlin and asked if they could talk. They both texted back and arranged to meet at Jitters at five o’clock.

Barry knew the next person he had to see was Joe. He needed to try to get Joe to understand. Joe had taken him in and loved him like a son, and he loved Joe like a father. He had to try to get things right between them. Joe was at his desk at the precinct when Barry arrived, he still had thirty minutes before his meeting with the captain.

“Hi Joe, can we talk?”

“Sure, Barr let’s go up to your lab.”

Barry and Joe sat across from each other at Barry’s lab desk. Barry ran his hand through his hair, and then fiddled with a beaker, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

“Iris called” said Joe, “she told me you packed some bags and was leaving.”

“Just for a little while, I need to get back to the hospital, Len is still in the ICU and I want to be there for him.”

Joe stood up and started to pace, “Barry I pride myself on being a good detective, very little has ever gotten by me but I don’t understand any of this, how and when did this thing between you and Snart start?”

Barry took a deep breath and told Joe everything about Len, from their first meeting at the club to his failed seduction attempt at the house and everything in between.

“You had him in my house, Barry have you no shame?” Joe’s voice was dangerously quiet.

Any response that Barry was going to make was cut off by the appearance of Captain Singh in the door way.

“I thought I heard you in here, Allen, let’s go.”

Barry followed Captain Singh to his office. “Sit down Allen; I’ll be back in a minute.”

The Captain came back with two large cups of coffee and some sweet rolls. “You always seem to be hungry” he said.

“Captain” began Barry “if you want my resignation I can have it on your desk first thing in the morning.”

“Relax Allen, I don’t want you to quit and I’m not going to fire you, but you and I need to have a talk.”

“I can explain Captain.”

“No I’ll start” said Singh, “First of all; I know that Leonard Siegel is Leonard Snart, and also that there is no Leonard Snart in any data base. Not only that but there is no Lisa Snart, Mick Rory, Axel Walker, Roy Bivolo, Mark Mardon or LaShawn Baez. There is even no Hartley Rathaway, although I don’t see why that boy would give up his chance for millions. Do you know what happened to them Allen.”

“I can honestly say I don’t Captain.”

“Well, I got some images from St. Elizabeth’s security cameras and ran it through facial recognition; do you know who I came up with?”

“Again I can honestly say no”

“These people were identified as Lisa Siegel, Mick Rodgers, Axel Williams, Roy Baker, Mark Meyer, Shawna Benson, and Hartley Randall. All law abiding citizens with no criminal past. Do you know how this miracle happened?”

“Only if what I say stays between us.”

“Alright, you may explain.”

“I think all those people have been given a second chance to right their past mistakes and maybe give back to the community. I have gotten to know them all, and they are good people. Life dealt them a really shitty hand and they had no one to help them. I feel if they are left in peace they will be of no problem to anyone.”

“Did you have any part in the rebirth of these people, Allen?”

“I swear to you Captain, I did not.”

“I believe you Allen, but now I have a few questions about how you acquired your domestic partner.”

For the second time today Barry took a deep breath and told the Captain all about Len and himself. He also told the Captain about his coming out and the problems he had been having with his family and friends. He wasn’t sure if he should tell the captain this but it felt so good to get it off his chest.

Singh leaned forward on his desk and folded his hands in front of him “Barry I hope you can believe me when I say I know what you been through.”

“Yes Captain, I do.”

“Are you in love with Snart?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Are you sure, when people like us find the first person that really accepts us for who we are we can have an overwhelming feeling of gratitude that may seem like love.”

“I felt that way at first Captain, then I felt that I liked him and that I wanted to explore with him, but when I didn’t know if Len was going to live or die I couldn’t imagined my life without him. I knew then I was in love with him.”

“You don’t have to answer this, Barry, but have you had sex with him?”

“No, I really don’t have much experience in that department.”

“And Snart knows this?” Barry nodded, “and he told you he loves you, he’s a brave man”

“Yes he is, Captain, and he is also retiring from his life of crime so we can be together and he is having his crew retire with him. See how much he giving up for me”

“Well I guess you are a lucky man Barry and the city is lucky, too.” Singh smiled, “if you ever need anyone to talk to, just think of me as your Gay Uncle.”

“Thank you Captain, for everything, may I go now?”

“Yes you can Allen and your leave has been approved, but we will need regular updates. Could you tell Joe I would like to see him?”

Barry stopped back at Joe’s house to pick up some more of his things, after what Joe had said he was not sure if he was wanted there and was not sure if he wanted to stay. He spent the next hour finishing his wash and arranging his possessions in the living quarters at Star Lab making it feel more like a home. He felt incredibly good about his talk with Captain Singh. He had not expected such understanding and acceptance of Len and himself from a captain of the CCPD. He packed up his clean clothes and set off to meet Cisco and Caitlin at Jitters.

Cisco and Caitlin were already seated and there was a third cup was on the table, they both smiled when they saw Barry.

“Sit down Dude, I ordered you a Captain Cold” said Cisco with a grin.

“That was all his idea” said Caitlin, “it’s good to see you Barry.”

“It’s great to see you Caitlin and sorry about being so short with you last time Cisco.”

“That’s okay, just as long as you don’t bring Hartley with you, that guy can now be super scary in six diffident languages.”

“Sorry about that, he thought he was protecting us.”

Cisco just rolled his eyes.

“You know I saw you and Leonard together a few times” said Caitlin.

“You too” said Barry, “I guess we were not being as stealthy as we thought.”

“You both looked very happy.”

“We are happy and I love him.”

“And he loves you, too.” Caitlin asked.

“Yes he does, of that I’m sure of.”

“How do you know for sure” said Cisco, “how are you sure it’s not just a game with him?”

Barry took a long drink of his Captain Cold.

“You know how I know, Cisco, Len is retiring from crime, and he is having all the Rogues retire with him. They have new identities and they are going to go straight. They could continue to be very successful criminals and make way more money but they aren’t.”

“So all The Rogues are doing what Snart tells them, why?”

“Because he's their leader and maybe they want a normal life, too, but you see Len is doing this so he can be with me it’s not just a whim or a game.”

“Then I’m happy for you” said Caitlin, “but how about your family and the CCPD?”

“I talked to Captain Singh today and he’s cool and I hope Joe and Iris will come around eventually. How about you guys you’re my family, too?”

Caitlin smiled, “If Leonard Snart has really changed and you’re happy, really happy, then I’m okay with this.”

“Me too Bro” said Cisco.

Barry reached over the table and gave them both a hug, “Thanks guys. Maybe you and the Rogues can get together soon. Mick is a killer cook and we could all have dinner at Star Lab.”

“Slow down a bit.” said Cisco, “baby steps please, especially when you use the words Mick and killer in the same sentence.”

Caitlin giggled, “Heatwave as a chef, that would be a sight to behold; I guess he would be great at barbecuing.”

“Then it’s a date. It was great seeing you guys, I’ve got to get back to the hospital. I’ll see you soon.”

“Wait I got something for you” said Cisco, he held out a bag, “It’s the newest version of the Cisco Bar, something to munch on while you’re sitting around the hospital. When are you going to be available Flash patrol?”

“Soon, I think Len is pretty much out of danger, I’ll let you know.”

He picked up another Captain Cold and some scones to go, ‘maybe the doctors will have increased his diet’ he thought. He arrived at the Neuro ICU and went to Len’s room. Len was gone and the room was made up for a new patient. Barry stared wildly around the unit.

“Where’s Len” he shouted as he grabbed the closest staff member.

“Mr. Allen, we have been trying to reach you” said one of the nurses, “Mr. Siegel has been transferred to another unit.”

“Why, what’s wrong” Barry’s stomach sank to his knees.

“Nothing is wrong; Mr. Siegel’s condition has improved so he has been transferred to a step down unit, he is on the sixth floor, room 6066.”

Barry took a minute to try to calm down and went to Len’s new room. Len was sitting in a chair and Mardon was sprawled on the bed, they were watching a hockey game. When he saw Barry, Mark got up.

“My baby sitting job is over” said Mark “I’m out of here.”

Barry sank down on Len’s bed and held the tea and scones out to him. “These are for you” he said in a choked voice.

“Scarlet, what wrong, you’re trembling.”

“Len I went to your old room and you were gone, I didn’t know where you were, the nurses tried to call me but my phone was off. I thought something happened to you”

“Calm down kid, I’m fine.”

Barry stood up and hauled Len up into a tight embrace; he crushed his lips against Len’s in a hard demanding kiss. He nipped on Len’s lower lip and licked his tongue into his mouth claiming every bit of it. He only stopped they both needed to breathe.

“Wait a minute Scarlet this is great but I think I need to sit down.”

Barry scooped Len up and sat him down on the bed; he sat next to him and took both of Len’s hands in his.

“Leonard Snart, or Siegel would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the chapter were Barry finds Len's room empty, but I though that was too much of a cliché. So I decided on a different cliff hanger. I should be wrapping this up in 2-3 more chapters, Then I plan a sequel and a stand alone. please remember I love Kudos and comments


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at the hospital, a little Goldenvibe and a little Snowwave, which I like better than Killerwave because Caitlin is not Killerfrost in this world.

“I’m not saying no, Barry, but have you thought this through?”

“There’s nothing to think through, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

“Oh my sweet Scarlet” said Len pulling him back up on the bed. “There is nothing I would want more then to spend my life with you but I don’t want you to do something you might regret.”

“Regret how, regret being with the person I love more than anything in the world?”

“Think, Scarlet, to the world Leonard Snart is dead and all the Rogues with him but even though they can’t prove it all your friends, family, and the CCPD will know we’re still here and will hate us even more and start to hate you, too. I don’t want that on my conscious.”

“You’re wrong there Len, Cisco and Caitlin are okay with it, even the Captain as long as you stay honest. As for Joe and Iris, it’s on them not me. Oh Len, don’t you see If I can’t have you I’d just as soon die.”

Len gripped him by the shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into Berry’s flesh as he shook him. “Don’t you ever, ever say anything about dying again.”

“Then say you will marry me.”

Len pulled him into a tight embrace “I will, but with a few conditions.”

Barry pulled back, “conditions?”

“Don’t worry nothing horrible, Scarlet. First we have to make peace with your family I don’t want you to lose them over me. Second we set the marriage date at least six months from now.”

“Why wait?” asked Barry.

“Because you need to know what it is really like to be with me. Third if you change your mind, no harm, no foul, deal?”

“Yes Len, deal, deal, and deal even though that last one will never happen.” Barry pulled him in for kiss after kiss stopping only when a nurse knocked on the door.

“Excuse me I don’t mean to interrupt, but it’s time for an antibiotic.”

“Don’t worry” beamed Barry, “you’re the first to know, we’re engaged.”

Barry and Len shared the Captain Cold and fed each other pieces of the scones.

“This is so juvenile” smirked Len

“Hush my Silver Fox, you love it.”

“Silver Fox, where did that come from?”

“Your tattoo, you have nicknames for me, and now I have one for you, should we call the Rogues and tell them the good news?”

“We’ll do that tomorrow kid, tonight is for us, now get in bed with me and we’ll see how long we can get away this on the step down unit.”

Surprisingly they got away with it all night, the nurses had heard about the engagement and they thought it was cute.

“As long as there’s no hanky-panky in bed I will look the other way” said Nurse Debbie, an older nurse with kind eyes.

“I give you my word” said Len as Barry elbowed him.

“Where have I heard that before?”

“Think, Scarlet, I probably wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for my Rogues.”

“You’re right” admitted Barry as he wrapped his arms around Len, laid his head on his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart.

The surgeon came by while Len and Barry were eating breakfast. Len had oatmeal, toast, milk, and apple sauce, Barry had a pile of eggs, bacon, hash browns and muffins.

“When am I going to get food like that?” Len asked the surgeon.

“Right now if you wish” answered the surgeon.

Len leaned over and grabbed Barry’s plate.

“How are you feeling Mr. Siegel?”

“Like I want to get out of here, Doc.”

“Well I would like to keep you here for another week on IV antibiotics and I would also like to do another CAT scan before you are released. I know your recovery has been just short of miraculous but I do not want to take any chances.”

“But Len is out of danger, right Doctor?” asked Barry.

“I think we can be confident in saying that, and by the way, I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you” said Barry and Len just smirked.

“You know, Scarlet” said Len after they finished breakfast, “I think it’s safe for you to go back to work. You need to make peace with your foster father and sister.”

“I also need to let them know about us, Caitlin and Cisco, too, you’ll let Mick and the gang know and maybe we can meet back here tonight for a celebration?”

“Will do Scarlet, now get out of here.”

…

Joe was not looking forward to coming to work this morning. Barry had told him yesterday that the Captain wanted to see him and then he just zipped off. He could not deal with the Captain last night so he quietly went home. When he got there he found a note from Barry saying that he would be living at Star Lab for now. How did he let this get so out of control?

He met Barry coming into the precinct, “Hi Joe, I’m back at work now, can I talk to you a second please?”

“Sure Barr, about yesterday, I’m sorry for saying what I did, can you come by tonight? We can talk I would like you to come home and….”

Barry cut him off, “Joe, I need to tell you that I asked Len to marry me and he said yes, I’ve got to get to the lab now, got a ton of work to do.”

Joe watched Barry tuned to walk away, before he could go after him he felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Captain Singh, “my office please.”

“Sit down, Joe and relax, I missed you yesterday.”

“Sorry Captain, I wasn’t feeling well, I thought it was better to go home.”

“Joe, you and I go way back and I think of you and Barry as family. I would like to help if you let me.”

“Thanks Captain, but I’m okay, it’s just the usual father and son things.”

Captain Singh pulled his chair around to Joe’s side of the desk “The usual things, like Barry telling you he is gay and that he is in love with Leonard Snart, has he told you about that yet?”

“Yes he has captain, I love Barry but I am having trouble with his life choices.”

Captain Singh’s voice became hard, “a life choice, Joe, is deciding where to live, whether to get a cat or a dog, or being Catholic or Jewish. Being gay is not a life choice, it is what we are, do you not understand that?”

“I’m sorry Captain, I meant no disrespect,” Joe bolted out of his chair and started to pace the room.

“Would you feel the same way if Barry told you he was in love with Lisa Snart and that Lisa was giving up her life of crime to be with him and that all the Rogues were retiring, too, just for Barry?”

“But he is still a criminal and a murderer and Barry is so trusting.”

“If you look at the letter of the law, Barry is also a murderer and criminal.”

Joe stopped stone still, “What do you mean?”

“The Flash does not have a badge; he is a vigilante acting outside of the law. He has caused the death of other meta-humans while acting outside the law; this would make him guilty of murder or at least manslaughter.”

“I thought we were talking about Barry,” said Joe.

“We are Joe; I have known Barry almost all his life. Do you think I don’t know he’s The Flash?”

Joe stared, “I didn’t know you knew?”

“Joe this whole city has turned a blind eye to the activities of The Flash and now we are going to have to do it for the Rogues, for Barry’s sake.”

“But what about their criminal records” protested Joe.

“That’s just it, Joe, they have no criminal records, in fact, they don’t even exist, I contacted my friend Quinton Lance in Star City who knows someone who is the ultimate computer hacker. This person could not find any trace of Leonard Snart or his crew. I think we have to trust Barry when he says they have turned over a new leaf.”

“That won’t be easy Captain; can I get back to work now?”

“Of course but please, make peace with Barry, if you don’t you will always regret it.”

Joe was glad that his cases took him out of the precinct all day; he still did not know what to say to Barry. He didn’t want to lose Barry, but could he change beliefs that he had held all his life. He thought about when he was young and he was confronted by racist people. He remembered how they would deny it by saying ‘I have African-American friends.’ The Captain was his friend and if he accepted his sexuality then was it hypocritical not to accept Barry’s? But Snart, could he ever accept that, and if he couldn’t then what, he just didn’t know.

,,,,

Barry worked quickly through his backlog of cases, it felt good being back at work he reveled in its normalcy. He looked for Joe during lunch and was told he was out on cases. ‘Just as well’ he thought still not knowing what to say. He promised Len to make peace with Joe, but how to start. He would think about that later, there was celebrating to do tonight. He finished his day, made quick calls to Cisco and Caitlin and headed back to the hospital.

The Rogues had taken over the lounge on the step down unit; they had brought pizza, fried chicken, salads, and various chips and dips. They were savvy enough to bring extra food for the staff; Matt had told them the easiest way to a nurse’s heart is through hers’ or his’ stomach. Len was dressed in sweats and was sitting next to an empty chair; he had two wrapped packages on his lap. He waved Barry over to the empty seat

“Hi fiancé” grinned Barry as he planted a kiss on Len’s lips.

“These presents are from Lisa” said Len, “I’m almost afraid to open them.”

“Oh Lenny, don’t be scared, I’m your sister and I love you.”

“Open, Open, Open, Open” chanted the other Rogues in unison.

Len held up his present, it was a blue t-shirt with ‘I belong to Barry’ in white letters. Barry held up his burgundy shirt with ‘I belong to Len’ printed in yellow.

“We don’t have to put them on do we?” asked Len, then he turned and saw Barry already putting on his.

“Do you need help with yours fiancé?” Barry said.

Len sighed and put on the shirt to the cheers of the Rogues and Barry.

Shawna opened several bottles of sparkling cider and poured glasses for a toast. Mick and Mark emptied the contents of a small flask in their glasses.

“Now I have a proper toasting drink” said Mick, “To my partner and Barry” he started but then stopped.

There at the entrance of the lounge were Cisco and Caitlin holding two bakery boxes.

“We brought cake” said Caitlin

“Congratulations, I guess” said Cisco.

“I invited them” said Barry “I hope it’s okay with everyone."

"Sure, Scarlet, sister dear pour our new guests some cider and let’s get on with Mick’s toast."

“Come sit by me Cisco” purred Lisa.

“Here Dr. Snow you can have my chair, there’s no bomb under it” said Mick. “Now back to the toast. I’ve known Len for almost thirty years, he was a chance-taking smart ass when I met him and he still is today. Luckily for us, most of his chance-taking schemes have paid off. His latest scheme caught him a rather special prize, so here’s to Len and his prize.”

“I think I’m the one that won the prize” protested Barry, “My prize is the kindest, bravest most loving man I have ever known and my own hero.”

“And just what does that pay, Barry” asked Len

“This” said Barry and grabbed him into a hug and planted several kisses on his lips while their audience cheered.

“Can we eat now, before Cisco ruins my appetite?” whined Hartley.

The food was wonderful and whatever hostilities there were quickly vanished. Lisa somehow ended up on Cisco’s lap and Mick made it his responsibility to keep Caitlin’s plate and glass full. Matt showed up during his break much to Hartley’s delight. They retreated to a corner with their food. Mardon produced a bottle of bourbon and not so secretly spiked drinks of anyone who wanted them spiked. It soon became apparent that Roy, Axel, and Shawna had no tolerance for alcohol; they were curled up on a couch together half passed out.

“I think it’s time to end this” said Mick as he hauled Axel and Roy to their feet, he turned to Caitlin, “Thank you for a charming evening Dr. Snow,”

“Your welcome” Caitlin stuttered, “where’s Cisco I need to drive him back?”

“My sister dragged him off a little while ago” said Len, “He wasn’t protesting too much.”

“It’s time for me to go, too” said Barry, "work in the morning.”

“Before you leave, Scarlet, I’ve got something in my room I need to show you.” Len and Barry slipped into Len’s room and closed the door.

“I don’t even want to think about what’s going on in there” said Mick, “come children. Dr. Snow may I interest you in a nightcap at our house, we might find your lost Cisco there.”

….

It was close to midnight and Joe could not sleep, he was on his third Scotch but it was not helping. He was about to pour himself a fourth when his phone rang, it was Barry’s number.

“Barry, why are you calling so late, what’s wrong?”

“It’s not Barry, detective, I just lifted his phone knowing you would answer. This is Leonard Snart, come around to the hospital tomorrow while Barry is working, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just started watching season 2 of Flash on Netflix, and sometimes Joe is not very nice. He shoots at Earth 2 Dr. Wells even though he is standing with Barry and is no threat to anyone. He also tells Earth 2 Dr. Wells if Barry dies he will kill him. I had felt a little bad about making Joe so mean, but not so much anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation between Len and Joe and hospital movie night with one of Len's favorite movies, see chapter 3

“I don’t have anything to talk to you about, Snart.”

“Yes you do, someone that we both love very much, Barry. Maybe we could come to some sort of agreement.’

“The only agreement I would want from you is to stay far away from him.”

“I don’t see that happening, detective, but I still think we should talk. I will see you tomorrow” with that Len ended the call.

Joe threw his phone down and poured himself a fourth and fifth drink.

……

It was about noon when Joe arrived at St. Elizabeth’s, he had left his gun at home because he didn’t want to chance doing something stupid. Hartley was with Len when he arrived, they were going over some figures on a laptop. Len was sitting on the bed and Hartley was in a chair besides him.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Hartley growled at Joe moving to stand protectively in front of Len.

“I invited him here, Hartley; we are going to have a little talk about all our futures.”

“Fine” said Hartley and sat back down next to Len

“Alone, Hartley, you can go back and tell Mick that everything is good. He can close the site down and tell everybody they did a great job.”

“Are you crazy? I’m not leaving you alone with him; you’re in no shape to protect yourself.”

“Hartley, go, that’s an order.”

Hartley hesitated for a moment then stood up and glared at Joe, “you touch one hair on his head and I swear I will hunt you down and….”

Len pulled Hartley down, “Dear Hart, it is against the law to threaten a police officer. We don’t want to do anything to your nice clean record. I’ll be fine, trust me.”

Hartley gave Len a quick peck on the cheek, gave Joe a murderous look and left the room.

“Could you close the door, detective, and please sit down.”

Joe did not sit down, “So is Rathaway one of your boy toys?” 

Len sighed “insulting me and mine is not a productive start to our conversation. Hartley’s parents threw him out; they no longer deserve him so he is my son now. But you are here to talk about your son and me.”

“There is no Barry and you, I don’t know what your game is, Snart, but it ends today.”

“No it doesn’t end today, tomorrow, next month, or next year, in fact it doesn’t end at all unless Barry says so.”

Joe snarled, “You all have perfect new identities, why don’t you all just get the Hell out of here.”

“If we all left, Barry would go with us and I think Center City would miss their Scarlet Speedster. Please sit down detective, I want to show you something.”

Len produced a digital photo album and gave it to Joe, “I had Hartley run this up, these are the pictures from a little engagement party we had last night.”

Joe started to look at the album and sat down, heavily in the chair. There were pictures of Len and Barry putting on their shirts, sharing hugs and kisses and feeding each other cake. He saw pictures of Cisco and Caitlin, who he considered his friends, enjoying the company of the Rogues.

“Did you see the pictures of Hartley sitting that nurse; they have been seeing each other. It does my heart good to see him so happy. Nothing would make me happier if this young man and Hartley got together.”

Joe put the album down, “So what is that supposed to mean to me?”

“Most parents wish that their children will find someone that would love them more than anything else in the world, do you feel that way, Detective?”

“Of course I do” said Joe, “but…”

“No buts” Len interrupted, “ that is how I feel about Barry, I would gladly die for him, but I prefer living for him as long as he’ll have me.”

“If you really cared for him you would leave him alone, he is just an innocent young man.”

“Oh I know he is innocent” said Len with a smirk, “but I plan to take care of that as soon as I get my strength back.”

“You son of a bitch” yelled Joe as he grabbed Len up and slammed him against the wall.

“Surprise Fiancé” Barry said as he opened the door. “I brought us lunch.”

Before the bag of food hit the floor, Joe was flat on his back and Len was in Barry’s arms. “Len are you all right, does anything hurt?”

Barry placed Len gently back on the bed and wrapped his arms around him.

“I think I’m okay kid, just a little surprised.”

Joe picked himself of the floor, “Barry” he began.

“What the Hell is wrong with you” yelled Barry, “he just had brain surgery.”

A nursing assistant came into the room, “is everything okay in here Mr. Siegel, do I need to call security?”

“No” said Len, “but maybe I could see a doctor, I fell against the wall and I think I hit my head.”

Barry turned to Joe, his voice full of quiet rage, “get out of here, I never want to see you again.”

“Barry you don’t mean that” said Len as he turned Barry’s face to his, “Detective, could you please wait in the lounge, Barry and I need to talk.”

A nurse came into to check Len’s vital signs and his neural signs, “All your signs are normal, but the resident will be in to check you later, now you say you fell against the wall and hit your head?” 

“That’s my story and I’m sticking to it” said Len with a smile, “do you mind closing the door on your way out?”

“Aright, but if you are so unsteady on your feet you need to stay in bed until the resident checks you out and nothing to eat or drink in case we need to do some tests.”

“Len I am so sorry” said Barry, close to tears. “I never thought Joe would come here.”

“He came here, Scarlet, because I invited him, now if he is still out there could you please ask him to come back in.”

“After what he did to you, I don’t want him near you” protested Barry.

“That was partially my fault; I baited him when I shouldn’t have. I will tell you later but could you go get him please”

Barry went out to the lounge and saw that Joe was still there “Len asked you to come back to his room.”

“Barr, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, but Snart…”

“Len said it was partially his fault, are you coming?”

Barry sat next to Len and put his arm protectively around him. Joe stood a little distance from them.

“First, Detective, I would like to apologize for my comment earlier, I guess I was still smarting from the remark you made about Hartley when you first arrived.”

“What did you say about Hartley?” Barry asked

“It’s not important Kid” Len turned to Joe, “I told Barry that we would not marry until we can make peace with his family and friends, I think we got off to a good start with Cisco and Caitlin. I also want to make sure Barry knows what it is like to be with a man before he commits to a marriage.”

“Len, I don’t need any trial period, I’m ready now.”

“No, Scarlet, we have a deal” Len picked up the digital album and held it out to Joe, “please take this home, look at it all, share it with your daughter, decide if Barry is happy or not. If he is then you need to be happy for him.”

Joe took the digital album, “I’m making no promises Snart.”

“I need to get back to work, unless you want me to stay” said Barry.

“No Kid I’m fine, oh by the way, here’s your phone.”

Barry and Joe walked out together, an awkward silence between them. 

Joe spoke first, “I’m going to try to understand, Barry, I don’t want to lose you.”

“Then you need to accept Len and me, Joe. I still have lunch; since Len isn’t allowed to eat it I guess you can have it. I got to get back or I’ll be late” Barry flashed off leaving Joe with a soggy chicken salad sandwich and a lot to think about.

……

Joe didn’t go back to the precinct, he called the Captain and told him he was feeling ill and would like to take the rest of the day off. He sat in his car and looked over the digital album. He saw the video of Mick’s toast with Barry calling Len the kindest, bravest, and most loving man he had ever known. Had the world turned completely upside-down? He called Cisco and asked him to meet at his house.

“What for” asked Cisco.

“I have something that I need your help with.”

“Could this something have anything to do with Barry and Snart?”

“Just get over here, Cisco, for Barry’s sake.”

Cisco showed up a Joe’s door with a six pack and two pizzas “I got a feeling you haven’t been eating so well lately so no talking till you eat.”

“You’re right about that, I’ll get some plates.”

Joe felt less tense after they had eaten and had a few beers, he handed Cisco the digital album. “Can you explain this?”

Cisco looked through the album, “Can I borrow this there’s some pictures I would like to make copies of?”

“That’s not funny, Cisco, you were there, I need to know if my boy is in danger.”

“The only thing Barry was in danger of that night was a walloping case of acid indigestion, I’ve never seen him put that much food away in one sitting.”

“Barry says he loves Snart and Snart told me he loves Barry, is that possible?”

“When did you see Snart and how did that go?”

“Today and not very well, I lost my temper and manhandled him a bit, Barry walked in on it.”

Cisco rolled his eyes, “Not cool Joe, he just had brain surgery and cops shouldn’t ‘manhandle’ people in hospital beds.”

“I know, I apologized, and then I got the ‘love me, love my dog’ ultimatum from Barry, but back to my question is any of this possible?”

Cisco cracked open another beer, “If you asked me last week I would have said no way in Hell.”

“But now?” asked Joe.

“Do you know how Snart has that Captain Cold look? His eyes are hard, he has that constant sneer on his face, and his voice is so mocking, well he doesn’t look like that anymore. When he looks at Barry his eyes go all soft and he has a real smile on his face and when Barry looks at him he lights up like a thousand watt bulb.”

“But how do we know it isn’t just some game on Snart’s part?”

“If it’s a game then it is costing Snart a lot to play. There are seven career criminals giving up the life of crime to make Snart happy and Snart is going straight to make Barry happy.” Cisco gave a little chuckle, “it sounds like something out of one of those cheesy romance novel; you know, the dashing outlaw and the sheriff’s daughter.”

Joe grabbed the last beer, “very funny, Cisco, so what do I do, accept this arrangement?”

“I can’t tell you what to do Joe, but it seems to be a win-win situation, Barry is happier than I’ve ever seen him and eight criminals are off the streets.”

The front door opened, Iris had come home from work, “Dad, Cisco, is something wrong?”

“No” said Cisco, “maybe something is right, you and Joe need to talk so I’ll see you guys later.”

……

Len let out an exasperated sigh, there was nothing good on TV and he was starting to go stir crazy in this hospital. He still had five more days before he would be released. He cringed at the thought. He was eager to get on with his new, well not really new life and to help the Rogues with theirs. He still needed to make peace with Joe and Iris and then Barry’s real father. He had known Henry Allen from one of his stays in prison and knew him to be a decent man. He picked up a pillow and threw it across the room.

“So what did I do to deserve a pillow attack?” laughed Barry as he came into the room.

“Sorry, Scarlet, just bored out of my gourd, what do you got there?”

“I’ve got Chinese food, a DVD player, and the original ‘The Day the Earth Stood Still’, interested?”

“You’re a life saver kid; get over here, dinner and a movie in bed sounds good.”

They had just finished their eggrolls and Klaatu had just escaped from the army hospital when Barry’s phone rang. It was Joe.

“Answer it” said Len

“Hello Joe, what do you want?”

“Where are you Barry?” asked Joe.

“I’m at the hospital with Len; we’re in the middle of dinner and a movie.”

“Good” said Joe, “Could you put me on speaker?”

Len nodded.

“Okay Joe, you’re on speaker.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking and talking and if you two are so sure about your relationship then I have no choice but to accept it. When Snart gets out of the hospital you can both come over for Sunday dinner?”

“It would be a pleasure detective and please call me Len.”

“Thank you Joe” said Barry, “see you tomorrow at work.”

Barry snuggled down into Len’s shoulder and Len pulled him close, the movie and food temporally forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe 2 more chapters, I don't want this to end, I am having such a good time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going great, but we know that can't last. Prepare for angst. I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but work reared its ugly head.

Barry woke up in his bed at Star Lab; he had not slept this well in days. It was Sunday and he had no work or plans. He had left the hospital rather late last night after the movie, dinner, and a great making out session. He had wanted to take it further but Len did not.

“I’ll be discharged on Thursday, then we can do it right.”

Barry had called Len and said he would come to see him around two o’clock. He needed to get some groceries and he wanted to stop by the house pick up a few more things and see Joe and Iris. Joe answered the door.

“Barry you can use your key, this will always be your home no matter where you end up, come in I’m making waffles and Wally is here.”

Barry got hugs from all the Wests and sat down to a plate of waffles and bacon. Joe got up to make more waffles and put more bacon in the pan to feed Barry’s huge appetite. This made Barry smile ‘almost like the old days’ he thought.

“How is Len doing?” asked Joe.

“Fine” said Barry, “he should be out by Thursday.”

“Do you think it would be okay if Wally and I went to visit him?” asked Iris.

“I would really have to talk to him first, when were you planning on doing this?”

“I have to get back to the dorm tonight, so I thought later today” said Wally

“I’ll call him after we get done eating; right now I can’t do anything but think about these waffles.”

The rest of the breakfast went well. Wally filled him in on college life and Iris talked about the latest drama with her boss at the paper. Barry excused himself and went out on the porch to call Len. Len had no problem with meeting the West siblings later today. Joe came out to the porch after Barry had hung up

“So are you still going to be living at Star Lab” he asked.

“That is something I want to talk to Len about, I was thinking of asking him if we could live together.”

“So I guess what you to have together is the real thing.”

“I would marry him tomorrow if I could Joe; I thought you understood.”

Joe put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, “Emily Dickinson once wrote ‘The heart wants what it wants’, I understand what that means now. So does Len have any food allergies or diet restrictions I should know about?”

Barry gave Joe a quick hug, “I’ll ask, thanks Joe.”

He told Iris and Wally to come to the hospital around three o’clock, packed up a few things and headed out to the hospital. He didn’t think this day could get much better.

…..

 

Len and The Rogues were sitting in the lounge, Len, Hartley, and Lisa had their lap tops opened.

“Our webmaster says you need to work on your back stories” Len said, “Lisa and I already have other identities, now the rest of you will have to think of what you want to do with your lives and he will suggest the proper history.”

“And then we will be bullet proof?” asked Mardon

“Yep”

“Where did you get this guy” asked Roy, “and just what is he?”

“If you are asking if he is a Metahuman” said Len, “the answer is yes, I guess you could call him a computer empath, goes by the name of Tron.”

“Wasn’t that a Disney movie?” asked Axel.

“I don’t give a damn if his name is Dumbo as long as he delivers” growled Mick.

“Don’t worry Mick he will” said Len, “now let’s get started.”

Each of the Rogues told Lisa, Len, or Hartley what they desired to do with the rest of their lives and Len was pleased that all their plans were legal.

“Okay” said Len as they closed his lap top, “Now we will wait and see what Tron comes up with.”

“Hi guys” said Barry as he walked over to Len and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “what’s up?’

“Just fine-tuning our futures” said Hartley.

“All that work has made me hungry and thirsty” said Shawna, “I know a place not far from here that has a great champagne brunch.”

“Good Idea” said Lisa as she kissed Len on the cheek, “let’s leave the love birds alone.”

Barry and Len went back to his room, Barry closed the door gathered Len up in a crushing hug, his mouth attacked Len’s, forcing his tongue between his lips. His hands were underneath the sweats that Len wore instead of hospital gowns squeezing Len’s bare ass.

“I want you, I want you so much” Barry groaned as he palmed Len’s hardening erection, “let me suck you off.”

He went on his knees and pulled down on Len’s sweat pants. Len crouched down face to face with Barry.

“You’re very tempting Scarlet, but I have plans for when I get out of here, trust me it will be worth the wait and don’t we have guests coming soon?”

Barry whined as they both straightened up. “I love you but you’re making crazy Len.”

“I love you too Scarlet” Len lay down on the bed, “Come cuddle with me.”

Barry lay down next to Len and put his head on his shoulder “Joe wants to know if you have any food allergies or special diets?”

“Nope and nope” said Len.

“I think he’s coming around to our side, he told me about a quote from an Emily Dickinson poem it goes ‘The heart wants what it wants’ he thinks it sounds like us.”

“It’s not from a poem; it’s from a letter she wrote to a friend in 1862, a Mrs. Samuel Bowles I believe.”

“How do you know all these things, Len?” Barry got no answer, for Len had fallen asleep; Barry closed his eyes and joined him.

A soft knocking on the door woke Barry up, it was Iris and Wally.

“Is it alright if we come in?” asked Iris

“Come in” said Barry as he gently shook Len, “Wake up Len”

“Don’t wanna” was Len’s sleepy reply

“We have company.”

“Oh, right” said Len as he sat up, “I must have dozed off, please have a seat.”

“I know you have met Iris but you haven’t met Wally” said Barry “this is my fiancé, Len Snart, AKA Len Siegel.”

“Good to meet you, I didn’t know Detective West had a son.”

“He didn’t know either till just recently” Wally said, “so you’re a bit older than Barry, right?”

“Wally!” said Iris.

Len smiled, “Just a bit, seventeen years to be precise.”

“Yep” said Barry, “he’s my Silver Fox”

They chatted for an hour. Len asked Iris about her job and Wally about his classes at college. Len asked Iris what it was like growing up with Barry and was told a few embarrassing stories. He offered to help Wally with a mechanical problem he was having, they were surprised at Len’s technical knowledge. Len was pleased they would be at Joe’s for dinner next Sunday. When they were ready to leave Barry volunteered to walk them out.

“So what do you think?” Barry asked.

“He’s so nice I can’t believe he is Leonard Snart” said Iris.

“Everyone has the ability to change” said Wally, “look at Mom.”

“You’re right, Wally, I'm glad I got to give her a second chance even though it wasn’t for very long.”

“That’s all I’m asking for Len” said Barry, “that he gets that chance.”

“I can do that “said Wally.

“When I see how happy you are” said Iris, “how can I say no, see you both on Sunday.”

Len was waiting at the elevator when Barry came back, “What’s the verdict Kid?”

Barry pulled him into a hug, “I think we’re way ahead of schedule and that this is a good time to ask you something.”

Len led Barry back to his room and they both sat down, “I already said yes remember?”

“I just, I want, well you see I’m living at Star Lab now it’s not, Hell, I want to live with you Len. I want to come home to you every night. We could find a nice place just for the two of us. Not a safe house or Star Lab but a real home.”

“I have a real home, Scarlet, and I think there is room for one more” he pulled Barry into a soft kiss.

Barry smiled one of his lights up the world smiles “Great, I love you so much, got to go tell Joe, see you tomorrow.”

…

Monday turned out to be a very busy day at the CCPD. Barry had hoped to have lunch with Len but was not able to get away; he ended up having to stay at work till almost six o’clock. He was just getting ready to leave when his phone rang, it was the hospital.

“Mr. Allen, this is one of the nurses, is Mr. Siegel with you?”

“No, he should be still at the hospital” Barry felt a rising panic in his gut.

“He should be, but we can’t find him, we called Mr. Rathaway but he doesn’t know where he is either, if you hear from him will you please call us.”

The Rouges were already at the hospital when Barry arrived.

“His phone is still in the room, he wouldn’t go anywhere without it” said Lisa in a shaky voice, “what if he was kidnapped?”

“We’re the only ones that know Snart is here….” Mardon stopped talking and looked at Barry, “except for West, I bet the CCPD took him.”

“No, Joe wouldn’t do that, let me call him” Barry pulled out his phone, “Joe, Len is missing from the hospital, you don’t know anything about that do you?”

“No Barry, I don’t, did you check with his friends?”

“There’re all here and they don’t know anything, either.”

“Does Snart, Len still have an IV site in, because if he does the Keystone Police will be notified, that’s standard procedure. I’ll check with some of my street contacts and see if anyone knows anything, I’ll get back to you if I find out anything.”

“Who would want to take him?” asked Hartley, “we’ve taken care of all the crime families.”

“The Darbinyans and the Santinis are gone and so are the Latin and Asian gangs, but there might be someone new” said Mick.

Axel started whimpering, “I think this might be my fault.”

Barry grabbed him by his shirt collar, “What do you mean.”

Axel started crying, “It was just a little thing, he asked me to do it.”

“Let go of him, Barry” said Roy, “you’re just scaring him and he can’t answer you when he’s like this.”

Barry let go of Axel and backed away. Roy took Axel by the shoulders and gently lowered him into a chair. Axel leaned into Roy and sobbed into his shirt. Roy made hushing noised and rubbed Axel’s back till his crying stopped. Shawna knelt down by them and took one of Axel’s hands in her own.

“There, there, little brother” she said, “no one is going to hurt you, tell us what you did and I bet it will help us find Len.”

Axel lifted his tear stained face, “he asked me to bring him his gloves, his little notebook and the bag he keeps all his lock picks and little electronic things in, it didn’t seem like a bad thing.”

Mick started chuckling.

“That sneaky bastard, call off the police Barry, Snart is still in the hospital.” He patted Axel’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Baby Trickster, Len will be back soon.”

“What do you mean Mick?” asked Barry, he noticed that all the Rogues looked relieved and a few of them were smiling.

“When Len is bored, he cases places, sometimes it’s possible future jobs and sometimes he just does it for fun. He will case churches, hospitals and charitable organizations. He discovers how to get into the places they keep their cash, medicines, and other valuables then he will send them what he calls his ‘ Free Security Consult’ with recommendations for improvements. That is what he’s doing now.”

Lisa laughed, “Come on guys, let’s get out of here, I got Lenny’s private credit card, let’s go out for a few drinks on him.”

“You guys go” said Barry, “I’m going to wait for Len to get back, I think we need to talk.”

Barry was waiting in the lounge when Len returned; there was a flurry of activity by the nursing staff and hospital security. They told Len in no uncertain terms that he was never to leave the floor again and if he tried they would consider him a flight risk and have a staff member posted outside his room at all times. Len mumbled his apologies and went back to his room. Barry followed and closed the door behind them.

Len took off his gloves and put them, his notebook and his bag on the over bed table, he turned to Barry with a wide grin on his face.

“Their security measures are laughable” he chuckled, “they are probably going to get the longest consult I’ve ever written. I was even able to get into the…”

He stopped and stared at Barry. Barry was vibrating in anger, his eyes were flashing, and his hands were clenched into fists. He grabbed Len by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. He grabbed Len’s notebook and bag and hurled them against the wall. Len felt an emotion he hadn’t felt for a long while, fear. Did some Meta zap Barry, is that why he is acting this way? Len tried to get up and was pushed down again.

“Barry, what’s wrong.”

“I thought I was enough for you, I thought that what we had was all you needed, but I guess I was wrong.”

“What do you mean, Barry, you know you’re everything to me.”

“If I was then you wouldn’t feel the need to go breaking into places.”

“You mean what I did today, that’s completely different; I was doing them a favor, a free security consult.”

“No it’s not” Barry slammed his fist on the table; “If you had been caught, you would have been arrested, game over.”

“But I didn’t get caught, I never get caught doing this, it’s just a way to have some fun, keeps me from being bored between jobs.”

“Between jobs, I thought the jobs were over since we were together? You and the Rogues going straight, no more jobs, I thought that was going to be our future.”

“That’s not what I meant, Barry, and why are you talking in past tenses?” a note of hysteria started to creep into Len’s voice, “It’s scaring me.”

“It scares me too” Barry said quietly, “I don’t know if this is going to work, I have to think.”

Without another word, Barry flashed out of the room, leaving a shocked Len behind.

“Barry” he whispered to the space where Barry had been, “please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking 2 more chapters, but I've said that before, hope nobody is getting bored.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len deal with the aftermath.

For the rest of Monday and all of Tuesday Barry did not return Len’s or the Rogues’ texts or calls. He felt betrayed but he could not say why. Len never promised Barry he would change, never told him he would stop his thieving ways. He only knew what the other Rogues had told him, but nothing from Len’s lips, those wonderful lips.

Cisco stopped by the lab Tuesday afternoon, “I was in the area and thought you might like to get coffee before heading out to the hospital.”

“I’m not going.” said Barry.

“What’s a matter, Bro, trouble in paradise?” Cisco joked.

Barry glared at him, “just leave me alone, okay.”

“I’m sorry, Barry, anything I can do to help?”

Barry just turned away.

“You know where I am if you need to talk, call me any time.”

Barry left work and went to Star Lab. He made himself dinner but had little appetite. He rummaged around Caitlin’s lab looking for her Super Alcohol. All he wanted to do tonight is get stinking drunk. He thought of calling her and asking if she had any but then she would know something was wrong. So he simply went to bed, holding his body pillow in a lover’s embrace he cried himself to sleep.

When he got to work on Wednesday, late as usual, Lisa was waiting in his lab.

“You need to do one of two things, Barry” she said “go to Len and tell him it’s over or make up with him. Not doing anything is torturing him.”

“I don’t know what to do, I need to think” Barry avoided looking at Lisa's piercing blue eyes, so much like Len’s.

“While you are thinking, what do you think he’s going to be doing to himself; you’ve seen his thighs, haven’t you.”

“Oh God” Barry choked out, remembering the cuts on Len’s thighs “he wouldn’t do that would he?”

“You’re a fool, Barry Allen” Lisa sneered, turning to go, “but don’t worry if you decide to cut and run we’ll be there to help Len pick up the pieces.”

Barry knocked at Captain Singh’s door.

“Can I talk to you a minute Captain? “

“Of course Barry, come in.”

Barry sat down, “Captain, you said I could think of you as an Uncle if I needed someone to talk to about Len and me. I could use some advice.”

“Why don’t we go somewhere else, so we won’t be interrupted” said Singh

They both got a cup of coffee and were soon seated on a bench in a little park across from the police station. Barry told the Captain how Len had disappeared scaring them all only to find out he was breaking into different parts of the hospital.

“He was actually robbing the hospital that saved his life?”

“No, he said he was doing a free security consult, Mick says he does these things as some sort of charity work, but it’s so unbelievable.”

“The Free Security Consults” Captain Singh’s eyes went wide, “That’s your Len doing those, he’s the Fox?”

“What do you know about this?” asked Barry.

“Come with me, Barry.”

Singh led them back to his office; he pulled out a thick file from his personal file cabinet and laid it on his desk. Inside were dozens of reports labeled ‘Free Security Consults’.

“These things are legendary” he said, “We never knew who did them; they were just signed with a sketch of a fox’s face.”

“How long has this been going on” asked Barry.

“The first one appeared about ten years ago, at first we investigated them but we couldn’t figure out who was behind them, no prints, no identifying marks, nothing. We stopped the investigations because the reports were actually beneficial to the organizations that received them. The places upgraded their security and they have never had any problems with robberies.”

Barry looked from report to report, “Then why do you have all of these?”

“They’re my private collection, I had hoped one day to meet the author. I had no ideal I already had.”

“What would happen if Len was caught doing these consults?”

“Well, if Len was caught and found to be the author of these reports I would guess he would just get a slap on the wrist.” He stopped and looked at Barry, “but that’s not the real problem is it.”

“I’m afraid” said Barry quietly, “I’m afraid that Len will do something wrong and he will get caught or worse and I will lose him, maybe forever.”

“Has he asked you to stop being The Flash?” Singh continued, ignoring the shocked look on Barry’s face, “I think he has the greater risk of losing you forever.”

“I never thought of that” said Barry, “he’s never said anything about it.”

“Talk to him, Barry” said the Captain kindly, “every good relationship calls for honesty, acceptance and compromise; I think you two can work through this.”

“Thank you Captain, I will go see him at lunch.”

“Go now Allen, you won’t be any good at work till you hash this out.”

…..

Len opened his eyes, it was Wednesday morning. He had not heard from, Barry since he left on Monday, no answer to any of his texts or calls. He was sure that Barry was done with him. His Rogues had tried to keep his spirits up.

“He’ll be back, Boss” Mardon said, “I never saw anyone so stupid in love.”

“Mark’s right” said Shawna, “he was devastated when he first saw you in the hospital.”

“And he took your side against his family and friends that must mean something” said Roy. “Do you want me to go talk to him, I can be quite convincing.”

The rest of the Rogues echoed the same reassurances, but facts seemed to be facts.

‘I shouldn’t be surprised’ Len thought, happiness wasn’t meant for people like him, maybe this was Karma rearing its ugly head. But why did was he allowed to have a taste of such happiness if he wasn’t allowed to keep it. It only made the pain a thousand times worse. He picked up his phone to call Barry one more time; it went straight to voice mail.

“I’m sorry Barry” he said, “these times with you were the best times of my life and if I have to go out on them, it’s more than I deserve, bye Kid.”

He closed the phone and reached for his little black bag of tools, in it was a very sharp switch blade. He sprang it open as he contemplated his wrists, how long would it take him to bleed out he wondered. He made a short cut on the inside of his arm, the blade was so sharp that it barely hurt; it would be so easy and fast. He positioned the blade across one of his wrists and then he stopped.

He remembered his sister saying she wouldn’t live in this world without him. He thought of Hartley crying at his bedside. He thought of Mick and the rest the Rogues constantly with him at the hospital. He felt their love. He closed the knife and put it down; maybe his life was to live for his Rogues now, if he couldn’t be happy at least he could make sure they were. He closed his eyes and felt a melancholy type of peace. He would live; it was his duty to his family.

A familiar lightning flashed in the room and he was in Barry’s arms. The Speedster crushed him in a frantic hug.

“Are you alright, Len, you didn’t do anything to yourself?”

Len shook his head, “Barry I am so sorry, please forgive me, tell me what you need me to do and I’ll do it, I don’t want to lose you.”

Barry hugged him tighter, “You’ll never lose me. I was wrong to treat you like I did; I’m the one who needs to be forgiven.”

Their lips crashed together claiming each other’s mouth, tongues tangling together. They stumbled back and fell upon the bed. Len and Barry looked at each other through tear blurred eyes.

“Say you love me” demanded Len.

“I love you, Len, more than anybody or anything in this world, now say you love me.”

“You’re my life, Scarlet, and I will love you till the end of mine.”

There was a knock on the door, “Is everything alright in there?”

“Just peachy” grinned Len.

“Len” said Barry in a serious tone, “I listened to your last message, were you going to kill yourself? Please tell me the truth.”

Len took both of Barry’s hands in his, “I thought about it because I thought I had lost you, but I realized my death would hurt too many people so I decided to keep living.”

Barry continued to hold Len’s hands tightly, “I’ve finally realized that I fell in love with Len Snart leader of the Rogues and it would be wrong of me to demand you change, but I am the Flash and I can’t stop being that even though it regularly puts my life in danger, can you live with that?”

“I never knew a Barry Allen that wasn’t The Flash; you’re one in the same to me.”

“Then I need you to promise me something, if something happens to me or if I die, you will keep living.”

Len had never seen Barry look so serious so he took a moment before answering, “Barry I promise if that ever happens I will do my best to carry on your mission as protector of this city. Now if something happens to me first I also expect you to continue on and to keep an eye on my Rogues, deal.”

“I promise” said Barry as he pulled Len into a hug, he wiped his eyes, “I hate to leave but I have to go back to work.”

Len walked him to the elevator, “Will you come back tonight?”

“Just try to keep me away.”

Barry flashed back to work; Captain Singh was waiting for him in his lab, “how did things go?”

Barry grinned, “We talked it out and everything is good now, thank you, thank you so much.”

He moved to shake the Captain’s hand but Singh pulled him into a quick hug.

“I never had anyone to talk to when I was your age, so I’m glad I can be here for you. Tell Len that I would like to have the Fox’s autograph on a few of my favorite ‘Free Security Consults’. Now let’s get back to work, we've got a department to run.”

Barry worked quickly through the rest of his reports and was able to get out on time. He made a quick call to Cisco to apologize for his mood earlier and to let him know everything was fine now. He stopped at Star Lab to pick up a change of clothes and his grooming supplies for he planned to stay with Len tonight. Maybe they could have a quiet night watching TV and cuddling, but when he got to the hospital he discovered that the Rogues had taken over the lounge again. There were several pizzas and buckets of chicken and fries. Again the Rogues wisely ordered extra food for the staff on this floor and for the staff in the Neuro ICU.

“It’s Len’s goodbye to the hospital party” said Axel stuffing pizza into his mouth.

“Don’t look at me Scarlet” said Len, “it was all Lisa’s, Mick’s and Hartley’s idea.”

“As was the guest list” giggled Shawna as she gestured to Cisco, Caitlin, and Nurse Matt.

This party ended much sooner than the engagement party, Lisa ordered everyone to leave by eight o’clock so Len could get a good night’s sleep. Lisa suggested that the party could continue back at the house and everybody agreed except for Barry.

“I’m going to stay tonight if you want me to, Len”

“I can’t think of anything I would want more, Scarlet.”

The nurse called Len back to his room for an IV antibiotic. “Just one more after this one and I will be free” smirked Len.

“Barry” said Mick, “come walk with me for a minute.”

Mick put his arm around Barry’s shoulder as they walked down a quiet corridor.

“I think you and Len have real good chance for a great life together and I’m sure there are going to be a few disagreements along the way.”

Mick suddenly caught Barry in a choke hold, “but don’t you ever, ever run out on him like that again, get it?’

“Got it” squeaked Barry.

“Good.”

Mick let go of Barry’s neck and pulled him into a rough hug. “You and Len have a good night and don’t keep him up too late.”

Barry walked back to Len’s room, closed the door, got into bed and curled up beside him.

“I just got the shovel talk from Mick” he said.

Len wrapped Barry up in his arms and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"At least you don’t have to worry about a shotgun wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think must 2 more, chapters but I always say that. On another subject, how many other people think that Legends of Tomorrow is really boring without the Len and Mick relationship?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len finally gets out of the hospital, good times at Mick's house, Barry and Joe have another talk

Len rubbed the area on his arm where the PICC line had been. The last antibiotic finished at eight thirty in the morning and the nurse had taken the line out. Barry was just finishing the huge breakfast he got for himself from the cafeteria.

“So when can you leave, Len?”

“I remember the doctor saying he wanted to do one more CAT scan of my brain before I left, here he comes now.”

The surgeon and two residents walked into the room, he smiled at Len and Barry.

“So today is the day my favorite patient will be released, I want to do one more CAT scan but I don’t foresee any problems. I want you on ten more days of oral antibiotics and then to follow up with me in 2 weeks. Your nurse will give you all your written instructions and prescriptions and will let you know when you can leave.”

Len stood up and shook the surgeon’s hand, “Thank you for everything, I know I would not be standing here today if it wasn’t for you.”

Barry shook his hand too, “Please accept my thanks, also and I feel that I can speak for the rest of Len’s family.”

The surgeon smiled, “That is quite a family you got. If there is anything you else you need, feel free to call me.”

A transport attendant came to take Len down for his CAT scan and when he got back he discovered a very sad Barry curled up on the couch.

“The Captain called, I have to go to work. I was supposed to be off today but there was a sick call and I need to work the PM shift. I won’t get off till Midnight, but at least I will be off Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. I couldn’t say no, the Captain has been so good to me.”

“Don’t worry Barry; we’ve got the rest of our lives to be together.”

Barry curled into Len’s side, “but I wanted to be here when they released you, to go to our place.” Barry suddenly sat up, “We’re still going to live together, right? I didn’t ruin that did I?”

Len wrapped Barry up in his arms, “No Kid, you didn’t ruin it, in fact I have a few questions for you about that.”

Barry snuggled back into Len’s side, “shoot” he said.

“My place is fully furnished, so you don’t need to bring any furniture unless you have something of sentimental value.”

“There’s my old desk that I’ve had since grade school and some pictures, that’s about it.”

“How about pets, do you own any?”

“No, I had a cat, before I moved in with Joe, but he was allergic so we gave her to our neighbor. That way I could still visit with her.” He looked up at Len, “Do you think we could get a cat?”

Len tucked Barry’s head under his chin, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now I haven’t lived there for a few months so I need to get it ready. I’m thinking we could move in on Sunday after dinner with your family. Until then we’ll stay at Mick’s if you’re comfortable with that.”

“That will work; Joe always has dinner early on Sunday so we should be done by six o’clock.” Barry planted a soft kiss on Len’s lips, “By the way, have I told you I loved you yet this morning?”

In reply Len pulled him into a deep kiss which turned into many. He slipped his hands underneath Barry’s shirt and ran them up and down Barry’s back. Barry pulled away from Len’s lips and nipped his way down Len’s neck. He pressed Len against the back of the couch and reached under his shirt to stroke his chest, he rubbed and pinched Len’s nipples causing Len to moan obscenely.

“You are so beautiful” whispered Barry as one of his hands traveled down to cup Len’s erection, “I want to take you right here.”

“Oh for Pete’s Sakes, is this going to be my life now?” Lisa strode into the room trailing an embarrassed looking Hartley behind her.

Barry scrambled off of Len turning a bright crimson, Len didn’t move from his sprawled out position but now had wide grin on his face.

“Maybe you should learn to knock dear sister, but as long as you’re both here, please come in at sit down.”

“I’m okay standing” said Hartley

“Hartley had his little nurse friend spend the night” said Lisa, “he hasn’t sat much all morning.”

Hartley glared at Lisa and spat out several words in French.

“Dear Hart” said Len, “Lisa might not understand French, but I do.”

Hartley continued his tirade in Latin.

“That’s better” said Len, “None of us understands that.”

“I better get to work, before this becomes more uncomfortable” said Barry, he gave Len a quick kiss and sped off.

“So when are they going to let you leave” asked Lisa.

“As soon as they get the results of the CAT scan, I have some things that I would like you to do for Barry and I, for tomorrow night. I’ve made some lists. I think Mick and Mark can handle the heavy lifting. You dear sister and Shawna can take care of the setting the mood and Hartley, I leave this part to you.”

Hartley took the list from Len, “I can take care of this and add a few extra goodies, Lisa could you wait outside for a minute.”

Hartley closed the door behind her, “Len I don’t mean to intrude, but will this be Barry’s first time?”

Len looked down at his hands, “yes it will be, and it’s making me more than a little nervous.”

Hartley perched on the edge of the chair “How was it your first time?”

“It was good because I had someone who was patient and gentle, and really cared for me.”

“Barry has all that and more in you” Hartley stood up, “I have just one piece of advice; make sure he knows that he can stop at any time without feeling the slightest bit of guilt.”

“Thank you, Hartley; I am so happy that you found your way into our lives.”

Hartley gave Len’s shoulder a squeeze, “you know I feel the same way, now I’m off on my mission call Mick when you’re discharged.”

……..

Len took a deep breath and stepped over the threshold into Mick’s house. He couldn’t recall the last time he was so happy to be home. Mick followed with his bag and threw it on the coffee table. He gestured towards the couch.

“Sit down; let me make you some tea.”

“I’ve spent too much time sitting around, I need to get up and do something.”

Len started to stand but felt two strong hands on his shoulders pushing him back down. He looked up and behind him was Mark.

“You’re going to do what someone else says for a change.”

Lisa, Axel and Shawna practically bounced into the room, “Come upstairs and see what we’ve done” Shawna said.

“I’m not allowed to move.”

Mick brought in a cup of tea, “just relax for a little while and drink your tea, when you’re done you can look over your masterpiece upstairs.”

Roy sat down across from him with his sketch pad in his hands, “that will give me time to finish this.”

Len sunk into the couch and sipped his tea, warmth and contentment flowing through his body.

“Mick’s planning a big dinner for tomorrow “ said Lisa, “and then I think we’re all going out to a show and maybe a bar afterwards, all except you and Barry.”

Hartley came in a placed two baskets on Len’s lap, “I think I’ve outdone myself” he grinned.

...

Barry was very busy in the lab, any hope of getting off early faded when he saw the list of jobs waiting for him. Joe brought dinner for them and they sat at Barry’s desk enjoying gyros and easy conversation. ‘Almost like old times’ Barry thought.

“I was thinking of making roast beef for dinner on Sunday” said Joe, “everybody likes roast beef and the Captain would like to stop by and talk to Snart, I mean Len, about something, but I don’t know what.”

“The Captain found out that Len is the Fox and he wants to have him to autograph some of his Free Security Consults.”

“Len is the Fox, just when I thought I had heard everything.” Joe ran his hand over his face.

“There are a lot of things you don’t know about Len, all the good things.”

“We are willing to give it a chance, Barr, by the way where are you going to be living? We do get to know, right?”

“I don’t have the address yet myself, funny, never thought to ask but I’m going to move in on Sunday. I will be taking my desk and my pictures. Thanks for dinner.”

Joe tousled Barry’s hair, “see you at three o’clock on Sunday.”

At about nine o’clock, Barry stopped to give Len a call, “just calling to say goodnight, how are you feeling?”

“A lot more tired than I thought I’d be, Mick is making dinner tomorrow have you ever tasted his cooking?”

“Had breakfast there once, he makes a mean plate of hash browns.”

“He says he’s making some my favorites, Soul and Cajun, come over any time.”

“I will, love you Len.”

“Back at you Kid”

Barry finished up about midnight, and did a quick patrol around Central City before heading to bed. It felt good to really run; he hadn’t been on patrol like this since he had found out about Len’s illness. He would have to tell Cisco he was available for Flash duties, at least there will be eight less criminals for him to chase.

……..

Len was woken up by the sun streaming through the windows it was after ten, he rolled over and bumped into Hartley, “Hart what are you doing here?”

“This is where I’ve been sleeping for the last week, but don’t worry I don’t have an Electra complex,”

Laughing Len rolled over him and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Hartley was gone by the time he got back and his bed was made. He picked out his favorite black jeans and gray long sleeve t-shirt, it was good to be back in real clothes. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen; Mick was stirring a big pot.

“What are you making, Mick?”

“There’s a pork shoulder and beef brisket smoking outside and I’m starting on chicken and sausage gumbo. Make yourself useful and stir this roux.”

Lisa came in with several bags of groceries, “Think we got everything we need, the catfish looked really great.” She shot a glance at Len, “Get out of here; I’ll take over.”

Len grabbed a few muffins off the counter and went outside. He checked on his bike and car; both had been well cared for. He had a hard time resisting taking his bike for a spin, but he knew he would probably be screamed at if he did. He was going to have to put up with being babied for a few more days. He saw Mick’s cigarettes on the porch swing and lit one up; it was gone from his mouth before he could take a drag.

Barry ground the cigarette beneath his shoe, “not on my watch, you’re not putting those lungs at risk.”

“Then come take a walk with me, Scarlet.”

Barry took Len’s hand and they walked down to the creek that flowed past Mick’s house. They followed the creek as it meandered through a little wooded area and then into a park. Len sat down on the stone bank tapping the surface of the creek with the soles of his shoes, he sighed.

Barry sat down next to him, “what’s wrong Len?”

Len leaned back and pulled Barry’s arms around him, “nothing’s wrong, I was just thinking how long it took me to find my perfect happiness.”

Barry pulled him tighter, “I’m glad it did, glad it waited for me.” Barry kissed Len’s forehead, cheeks and nose before capturing Len’s lips in a deep kiss.

Before they could get any farther, Len’s phone rang. Len fished it out of his pocket and threw it towards the creek, only to have Barry save it. 

“Hello” said Barry.

“Barry where’s Lenny.” said Lisa.

Len grabbed the phone, “I ran away and joined the circus.”

“Very funny, Jerk, you don’t leave without telling somebody, now get back here.”

“We’re on our way back, Train Wreck.”

Until dinner Barry laid with his head on Len’s lap while Len played with his hair. They were watching Barry’s new Netflix obsession, ‘The Search for Nessie and Other Sea Monsters.’

The spread that Mick laid out was fit for a king. Besides the two kinds of smoked meats, gumbo and catfish there was cornbread, homemade rolls, greens, red beans and rice, hushpuppies and coleslaw, to drink there was homemade lemonade, beer, and wine. Everybody ate their fill and Barry was more than happy to have a large helping of everything. The Rogues and Barry leaned back in their chairs, letting some of their food digest before even thinking of dessert.

Len tapped his glass with his fork, all eyes turned to him.

“Tron emailed me that he had finished with his work; I think we should share with each other what we are going to do with our lives. I’ll start first, I am going to abandon the Snart name and all the evil that goes with it and live as Leonard Siegel with the love of my life” he gave Barry’s hand a squeeze.

“I’ve got to keep an eye on them” said Lisa, “I’m sure that will be a full time job.”

“I’m in the process of buying a farm outside of Central City” said Mick “it’s a little run down but it’s got great potential.” He looked over at Mark, “and I am bringing my own local weather system, so I expect great yields.”

“The local weather system will not be coming alone” Mark picked up Shawna’s hand and kissed it, “this brave young woman has consented to take me as her husband.”

Shawna smiled, “I’m going to do the farmwife gig for a while, and then I think, nursing school.”

Roy was next, “Thanks to Tron I am a certified hypnotherapist and I hope to set up a practice in the area. Len’s surgeon was quite impressed with my ability and I am hoping he can point me in the right direction.”

“Someone has to take care of the front office and that will be me” said Axel.

“How about you, Hartley” asked Barry. 

Hartley took a deep breath, “When I discovered that turning on the particle accelerator would cause the explosion I went to Wells to try to convince him not to. He had his goons drag me from the property and warned me if I ever said anything, that by the time he got done with me I would be lucky to find a job teaching physics in high school.

“Oh Hartley, I didn’t know” said Barry, “I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks to Tron I have a Doctorate’s in both Physics and secondary education and there is an opening for a Physics teacher at Keystone City High School which I am more than qualified for. This town has grown on me, I find it quite charming and I’m hoping, Mick, that you can let me stay here in your house.”

“Sure Hart” said Mick, “I need someone to keep an eye on the place.”

“Tell me Hartley” said Lisa, “Is charming spelled Nurse Matt Pascua?”

“I got this one for you Hart” said Len as he threw a hushpuppy at Lisa and scored a direct hit.

“There’s pecan pie and banana pudding for dessert.” said Mick.

Everybody groaned and swore they couldn’t eat another bite. “Maybe after the show” said Shawna.

“Are we going to a show” asked Barry.

“Everybody but you and Len” replied Shawna.

“Why not Len and me” asked Barry

“I swear kid” said Mick, “you really are dense.”

Barry turned beet red and hid is face in Len’s shoulder as everybody couldn’t help but giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Barry gets the deflowering he has wanted since chapter 3. I'm going to stop saying how many more chapters because I don't know.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the deflowering. Len has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a lot of research for my love scene, which means I reread some of my favorite love scenes. Hope you all like it.

The Rogues left for the show leaving Barry and Len alone in the house. Len smiled, took his cell phone out and turned it off. He reached into Barry’s pocket and took his cell phone and turned it off, too.

“Now” he said pulling Barry to him, “there will be no interruptions.”

“Why don’t we clean up the dishes first, so the gang won’t come back to a messy house?”

“Sure Kid, why not.”

Len and Barry filled the dishwasher and hand washed what was left. They swept the floors and took out the trash and recyclables. Len grabbed Barry from the back and sucked on his neck. Barry turned around.

“It’s so nice out” said Barry, “do you want to take a walk back down by the creek?”

“Nope” said Len as he pushed Barry down on the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt, Barry started to tremble.

Len stopped, “You’re shaking, what’s wrong, Barry?”

“Nothing, nothing is wrong” Barry almost shouted.

Len took Barry’s hands in his, “look at me, Scarlet, there’s nothing wrong with being nervous or even a little scared.”

“Yes there is, I’m being an idiot, I’ve wanted this for weeks and now…”

“And now what, Barry” said Len gently.

Barry started to cry, “What if I’m a disappointment to you, there’s so much I don’t know.” Barry buried his head in Len’s chest.

Len held him till his crying stopped; he cupped his hand under Barry’s chin and kissed him gently on the lips then looked him in his eyes.

“There is no way in this universe that you could be a disappointment; I only existed till I met you, now because of you I have a life.”

He kissed Barry again, this time deeper as he ran his hands underneath Barry’s shirt.

“Do you trust me, Barry?”

“With my life Len”

“Then let me make tonight all about you, let me show you how special you are.”

Len pulled off his shirt and finished unbuttoning Barry’s. He pushed Barry back on the couch and straddled his hips. He kissed his way down Barry’s neck, placing little bites on his collar bones. He sucked and nipped his way to Barry’s nipples circling one with his tongue while rubbing the other between saliva wet fingers. Barry moaned and pulled Len closer.

“What say we go upstairs, Kid?"

“Yes Len.”

Len took Barry by the hand and led him up to the second floor. Barry stopped by Len’s room and started to open the door. Len shook his head, scooped up Barry and headed up the stairs to the attic. He opened the attic door and heard Barry give a little gasp.

“Thank you, Rogues” Len said under his breath.

The attic had been cleared of all the boxes and in the middle of the main room was a queen-sized canopy bed made of cherry wood. It was covered with a deep blue comforter pulled back to reveal burgundy satin sheets. The canopy was ringed with tiny white lights and there were tea lights on the bedside tables. Across from the bed was a black chaise lounge with several blue and crimson pillows. The two window curtains were decorated with twinkling white and blue Christmas lights. On one of the side tables was one of Hartley’s baskets. Above the bed in a sleek black frame was Roy’s sketch of Len and Barry.

“It’s beautiful” whispered Barry.

Len laid Barry on the bed toed off his shoes and crawled over him. He removed Barry’s shoes and pants leaving him in just his boxers. He felt Barry start to tense up again.

“Turn over” Len ordered.

With a slight hesitation Barry rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes. Len removed a bottle from the basket, it contained massage oil. He warmed some in his hands; it had a warm spicy smell. He started to massage Barry’s shoulders and back. Barry instantly relaxed.

“There is only one rule for tonight” said Len, “if you want to stop, we’ll stop, understand.”

“But Len” started Barry.

“No buts, Kid, tonight you are in control”

Barry rolled back over and pulled Len down into an enthusiastic kiss. Len crushed his lips against Barry’s and slid his tongue through Barry’s parted lips. He carded his hands through Barry’s hair and slipped his thigh between Barry’s legs grinding against Barry’s growing erection. Barry reached to try to pulled Len’s jeans down; Len stopped him.

“Not yet” he whispered.

Len kissed down Barry’s neck and chest licked and sucked on his nipples till Barry was writhing beneath him. He kissed his way down to Barry’s naval swirling his tongue inside, Barry started to whimper. Len reared back on his knees and pulled Barry’s boxers off; he stared for a few seconds at this angel beneath him. Barry was hard and leaking pre-cum, his face was flushed, his lips were swollen and red, and his pupils completely dilated.

“Please, Len, please” he gasped.

Len knelt between Barry’s legs, nipped at the inside of each thigh and then took Barry into his mouth. Len swirled his tongue around Barry’s tip, sucking in the pre-cum, and savoring its sweet musky taste. He licked him from base to tip eliciting guttural moans from Barry.

“Len, oh my God, I’m coming” he shouted.

Len grabbed him by the ass and deep throated him while Barry convulsed beneath him. Len sucked Barry dry and then after taking a swig of bottled water from Hartley’s basket joined Barry up on the pillows. Barry threw himself into Len’s arms and started to cry.

“Hey Kid what’s wrong?” Len rubbed his back and shoulders.

Barry looked up, “Nobody ever treated me like this, made me feel so good like I was worth something, like I belonged to someone.”

Len couldn’t find words to respond to this. Was he the first to see Barry for the treasure he was, this perfect combination of man and child, an angel with a bit of the devil in him. He thumbed away Barry’s tears and then covered his face with kisses.

“Barry, you are a treasure, and if nobody was ever smart enough to see that then all the better for me, because now you are mine forever.”

He captured Barry’s lips for a series of long kisses, till he felt Barry start to get hard again. Len removed his jeans and boxers pressing his naked body against Barry. Len felt Barry’s breath quicken as his lips, teeth and tongue once again began their journey down Barry’s body. He spread and lifted Barry’s legs, he licked Barry’s sack and sucked on both his balls then he kissed his way to Barry’s puckered pink hole. He swirled his tongue around the entrance then pushed it in. Barry gasped and trembled as Len probed deeper. Len noticed that Barry’s erection was starting to leak; he did not want him to come yet, so he applied pressure to the base of Barry’s shaft. Len reached for the basket and took out a tube of lube and a condom.

“Anytime you want me to stop, just say so, Scarlet.”

Barry nodded. Len applied the lube to his fingers and inserted one into Barry’s entrance, Barry hissed and tightened up.

“Relax and take some breaths, Kid.”

Barry took some deep breaths and relaxed around Len’s finger. Len inserted his finger higher and brushed Barry’s prostate, Barry moaned. Len inserted another finger and started spread Barry open, when he was satisfied with his prep he inserted a small rectal plug.

He reached up and pulled Barry into a kiss, then another and another.

“Remember, Kid, you have all the control here” whispered Len between kisses.

“I trust you” whispered Barry in return.

Len put on a condom and applied a generous amount of lube to his erect cock, he removed the rectal plug and pressed his tip against Barry’s hole, he slowly pushed himself in. Barry started to pant and squirm. Len pulled out a bit and pushed back in each time a little deeper till he was fully sheathed inside of Barry. Len stopped for a few seconds to give Barry time to catch his breath. Then he started pumping Barry’s cock while pushing himself harder and faster into Barry hitting his prostate with every thrust.

Barry bucked and thrashed underneath him, moaning and calling out Len’s name. Len’s breath became ragged, his ears filled with white noise and with one final push he came. Barry followed a split second later shooting his seed across his stomach and chest. Len collapsed against him.

“Barry, are you okay?”

“Okay” gasped Barry.

Len pulled out, took off the condom and threw it to the side; he pulled some pre-moistened cloths from the basket and cleaned Barry and himself off. He gathered Barry tightly into his arms and held him without saying a word, for no words could do justice for what he was feeling. Barry snuggled into Len’s chest and started kissing and sucking his scars. Now it was Len’s turn to tremble.

“I didn’t hurt you did I Scarlet? I kind of lost control at the end, it’s been so long since I been with someone I loved.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to comfort, “No my love, it was a little rough, but still so good I wouldn’t have traded tonight for anything in the world.”

Len covered them with the comforter and Barry threw his leg over Len and laid his head on Len’s chest. Len carded his hands through Barry’s hair while humming softly.

“What are you humming?” mumbled Barry sleepily.

“It’s an old song; something you said made me think of a verse from it.”

“What’s the verse?’

Len sang softly, “I’m rough but I’m pleasin’, I was raised on robbery.”

…

Barry woke up first. The sky outside was pink with the dawn. He spent several minutes gazing at the incredible man besides him. What did he do to deserve him? Maybe Len had been given to him to make for all the horrible things that have happened in his life. He eased out of bed and looked around the room, thank heavens there was a bathroom. He was also starving. He needed to eat before he passed out; just using the bathroom had made him dizzy.

Barry saw another basket by the chaise lounge, in it was candy, protein bars, cupcakes, and a high protein, high calorie energy drinks. There was a little note on the basket it said.

Thought you might need this after a night with Len: Love Hartley.

Barry woofed down most of the food and went to awaken Len.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty” said Barry between kisses.

“You taste so sweet” murmured Len sleepily.

“Time to get up, Len.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“We’ll see about that” Barry dove under the comforter and started sucking Len off.

“Scarlet!”

“You’re one behind on orgasms; I need to catch you up.”

Barry bobbed, licked, sucked and vibrated. Len was a quivering mess by the time Barry was done, after he recovered Len Looked under the comforter.

“I think you’re still one ahead of me, Kid, we need to shower.”

Len tipped toed down stairs wrapped only in a towel, to get some clean clothes. He retrieved Barry’s bag from the front room and quietly entered his bedroom. There were two bodies under the blanket probably engaged in the same activity that Barry and Len had recently enjoyed. Len loudly cleared his throat.

“What the Hell?” Hartley glared out from under the covers.

“Sorry to interrupt, Dear Hart, just getting some clean clothes, see you and” Len peaked under the blanket, “Matt at breakfast.”

Len chuckled as he closed the door, hearing Hartley say, “Calm down Matt it’s just the way my family is.”

Barry and Len started breakfast. Len was cooking steaks, smoked sausage and ham slices out on the grill while Barry made scrambled eggs, hash browns, toast and pancakes. Lisa was the first one up so she made coffee, tea and fresh orange juice.

“I don’t want you over doing it Lenny” she scolded.

“Good thing you weren’t around last night” snickered Barry. He got a swat with a dish towel for his remark.

All the Rogues were up by the time breakfast was ready. Hartley led Matt by the hand to the table.

“Your first meal with my family” he said, “If you can survive this, you can survive anything.”

After a few minutes of shyness, Matt was talking and laughing with everyone and Axel proclaimed that he was an honorary Rogue.

“Good thing he doesn’t what that means” whispered Mark to Shawna.

Barry cleared his throat, “I’m not ready to stop celebrating and I was wondering if everyone would like to come to Star Lab for dinner tonight, but I can understand if everyone can’t make it” he looked at Mark, Shawna, and Roy.

“We can make it, right Babe” Mark said to Shawna.

“Sure” Shawna said, “how about you Roy?”

“Why not, time to exorcise that demon.”

“I would love to attend” said Matt, “but I have to work tonight, I hope there will be other times.”

“Will the good Dr. Snow be there?” asked Mick.

“Oh Mickey you got it bad” giggled Lisa.

“Not any worse than you and that little Cisco kid, how much younger is he then you, seven years?”

Lisa got up to poke Mick with her fork and a fork duel ensued.

All of the Rogues accepted Barry’s invitation, as well as Caitlin and Cisco. Barry decided against inviting the West family, not sure how Joe would deal with being surrounded by a bevy of former criminals and he was going to see them on Sunday. He looked for Len to tell him that he would be off to prepare for tonight. 

He found him on the back porch talking to someone on speaker phone as he sipped his tea. Barry knew he shouldn’t but he stopped to listen.

“Sid” said Len, “as you know, I will be back on Sunday evening and I will be bringing my fiancé. He will be living with me from now on.”

“Congratulations on that” said Sid, “should we stock the pantry and fridge with the usual?”

“Sure and I’m sending a list of some special items I would like. How’s Cindy? I would like her to come home, too. I miss my girl.”

“She misses you too, even though Uncle Sid and Aunt Mary have been taking good care of her. She’ll probably be as mad as Hell when she sees you, but I’m sure you can sweet talk her out of that.”

“I hope so. I’ll be by later, to check out the place and visit with her. See you then, Sid.” Len hung up and finished his tea; he turned to go back into the house.

Barry flashed back upstairs and then turned to walk down as Len came in. “I’m going to Star Lab to get ready for tonight, you guys can get there around five, okay?”

“Sure kid, I got some things I need to do,” Len grabbed Barry into a hug and kiss, “I’ll see you then.”

Barry sped off, ‘who was Cindy’ he thought. ‘Does Len have a child? Isn’t that something I should know?’

He would be happy to help raise Len’s child but he wondered why Len hadn’t told him. A part of him wanted to confront Len but a bigger part decided to wait till Len felt it was right to tell him.

‘He must have his reasons’ Barry thought ‘I need to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter to go, two more dinners, and who is Leonard Siegel and what is his secret. The song Len was humming was Raised on Robbery by Joni Mitchell


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Star Lab, a little more Snowwave, Barry uses a devious method to try to find out more about Cindy, and more sex.

Barry did a quick patrol, there was nothing happening that needed his attention. Crime had been down in Central City and there had not been any new Meta activity for months. He decided to visit Joe and see if he needed any help for dinner tomorrow. Iris was sitting at the dining room table working on a story for the paper, Joe was not home.

“Hi Barry” said Iris giving him a quick hug, “Dad’s out picking up food for tomorrow; he seems a little nervous about having you guys over.”

“I dropped by to see what we could bring; Len wants to bring the wine and maybe a bottle of the Scotch Joe likes and how about dessert?”

“I already made two cakes for dessert, an angel food cake and a devil’s food cake and Wally is making Devils and Angels on Horseback for appetizers.”

Barry groaned, “Is this going to be a theme dinner, maybe I should bring a bottle of Fireball and we can do shots?”

It was good to laugh and joke with Iris again, he had missed that since Eddie had died and the tensions about Len had started. Barry got up to make coffee when Joe returned with the groceries.

“Hi Barr” he said, “there’s a couple more bags in the car can you get them and is that coffee I smell?”

Iris poured them all coffee as Joe put the groceries away. “I hope I didn’t get too much food” he said.

“Are you forgetting you’re feeding me Joe? Len would like to bring some wine if that’s okay?”

“That would be fine” Joe said as he sat down and sipped his coffee, “The Major Crimes Unit has long had the opinion that Leonard Snart and his crew had taken out all the organized crime in Center City. Since then the drug trade has almost disappeared, and they have had no incidences of young women and men being forced into prostitution.”

“Makes total sense” said Barry, “Len hates drugs and people being forced to do stuff like that against their will.”

“For the last five months or so all crimes have decreased, about the same length of time you and Len have been involved. Even I have to admit there seems to be a connection. What I’m trying to say Barr, if all this is because you and Len are together. Then I’m willing to take the bitter with the better.”

“No Joe, you need to take the better with the better, you’ll see.”

Joe continued to put the groceries away, “Damn” he said, “I forgot the gravy base.”

“Iris and I will go get it” said Barry, “come on, Iris, let’s go.”

They went out to Iris’s car, “something on your mind Barry?”

“I need your opinion, but this must stay between us, Okay?”

“Of course, that’s what sisters are for.”

“I think Len has a daughter, I accidently overheard him talking to somebody, he asked how Cindy was doing and he said he missed his girl. I guess Cindy has been staying with this other person, but now Len wants her to come home.”

“Would you have a problem if Len had a daughter?”

“No, I would love to help Len raise his child, but why hasn’t he told me?”

“Maybe he is scared; I have divorced friends with children who are always worried about that. Maybe that is why he wants to wait six months before you guys tie the knot.”

“Well, he has two more days to tell me, because I move in on Sunday.”

Iris squeezed his hand, “give him time, I’m sure he will tell you. Now let’s go to the store, maybe I’ll make deviled eggs, too.”

…..

The Rogues arrived at Star Lab precisely at five o’clock thanks to Len’s internal clock. Barry had gotten several trays from his and Len’s favorite Chinese restaurant and a full supply of alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks. He had a plan to get Len a little tipsy and question him about Cindy. He knew it sounded a little unethical but he just had to know.

Everyone was eating and socializing, when Caitlin pulled him aside.

“Can I talk to you a minute” she said.

“Sure, is something wrong?”

“No, I don’t think so, I don’t know, it’s about Mick Rory, it’s like….”

“You want to know if he is trying to court you, the answer is yes” said Barry with a smile.

“That’s quite and old fashion term” said Caitlin

“Believe it or not, Mick’s an old fashion guy, would you believe he just bought a farm and he is going to make that his new career?”

“But he is a criminal and possibly a murderer.”

“Look at them” said Barry gesturing to the Rogues, “they are all criminals and/or murderers but they are also good people. I would trust them with my life and the lives of the people I love.”

Caitlin looked over at Mick who was pouring drinks, “I haven’t been very lucky at love.”

“If you want my advice give it one more shot, there might be a diamond in all that rough.”

Caitlin smiled and walked over to Mick who handed her a glass of wine. “I don’t know much about Star Lab” he said, “I was never lucky enough to be a captive here and to have you as one of my jailors.”

Caitlin drained her glass of wine, “I’d be happy to show you around.”

Barry found Len seated, with a whiskey in his hand, by one of the computers. He was arguing with Cisco about the cold, heat, and gold guns and looking at various schematics. Cisco wanted to have the guns back for maintenance and possible upgrades. Len wasn’t sure if he gave Cisco the guns that Cisco would give them back when he was done with them.

“Why do you even need them anymore if you all have gone straight?”

“Sentimental value” said Len slurring his words, “and the heat gun might come in handy if Mick needs to clear brush from his land.”

“Cisco” said Barry, “the guns are part of Star Lab and since I own Star Lab I get to say what happens to them.”

“Bravo Scarlet” said Len, getting up and throwing his arms around him, “I know you’ll make the right decision.”

Barry wrapped his arm around Len and guided him into a couch in a quiet corner.

“Let me refresh this for you” he said as he took Len’s glass and returned it refilled and brought himself and glass of pop.

“A toast to our new life together” said Barry as they raised their glasses then drank.

“Excited Barry?” said Len.

“Of course I am, but I need to ask you about one thing, when were you going to tell me about Cindy?”

Len sat up very straight “How do you know about Cindy? Did Lisa tell you?”

“No, I overheard you on the phone yesterday, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise; you’re not upset are you?” Len looked worried.

“No, my Silver Fox” said Barry pulling Len close, “I can’t wait to meet her.”

“I’m so glad Kid, me and Cindy, we’re a package deal. I’ve raised her for last two years; she was two when I got her.”

“Got her, you mean she’s adopted?”

“Yep, she had been at the adoption center for a while, nobody wanted her. She’s a little special, you know unique and way smarter than she should be. I think she reads my mind.”

“You think maybe she’s a Meta?”

“I didn’t think that was possible but that would explain things; maybe I should have Cisco vibe her sometime.”

Len snuggled down into Barry’s chest and Barry pulled him close. Barry felt his heart could burst with happiness and love. This man, a former criminal had tried to kill him and then saved his life. Now they are going to be a family.

“I love you, Len” he whispered then he smiled as he realized that Len had fallen asleep in the comfort and safety of his arms. Barry settled back to enjoy this moment. After about twenty minutes Len stirred.

“I’m sorry, Scarlet, haven’t drank like this for a while, kind of caught up with me. You got a bed here, right, maybe I could lay down for a while.”

Barry led him to his quarters, helped him off with his boots and threw a blanket over him, “We can stay here tonight if you like?”

Len nodded and snuggled deeper into the blankets, Barry kissed him on the head, and went back to his guests.

The party finished around nine o’clock; it had been a success. Shawna, Roy, Mark, Hartley and Axel asked Cisco take them down to the pipeline.

“I was only here for a short time” said Hartley, “but it still gives me the creeps, I can’t imagine how you three feel.”

“You’re such nice people” said Axel with his hand resting on Roy’s shoulder, “how could you lock them up down here?”

“We were wrong” said Cisco, “please forgive us.”

“Swear you will never lock anybody down here ever again” said Mark.

“We won’t” swore Cisco.

Mick and Caitlin returned from Caitlin’s tour both looking slightly flushed. Caitlin promised to take a tour of Mick’s farm in the near future.

“Where’s Lenny?’ asked Lisa.

“He had a little too much to drink and he’s sleeping in my room” said Barry, “we’ll be spending the night here.”

“Don’t take advantage of my brother” Lisa giggled.

Barry hugged his new and old friends goodbye. He stowed what food was left in the fridge and went to his room. Len was snoring softly so Barry just took off his shoes and socks and crawled in next to his sleeping lover. Len stirred and put his arms around Barry and they held each other till they both fell asleep.

……

Barry woke up the next morning on the receiving end of a world class blow job. Len teased him unmercifully till Barry begged him for release. When he finally came Barry not only saw stars but all eight planets and Pluto.

“My God, Len, if they offered degrees in blow jobs, you would have a PhD.”

Len laughed gave Barry a playful kiss. “I’m starving Scarlet, any food left?”

“In the fridge, thought you might be a little hung over?”

“Don’t happen to me very often, I’ll be back.”

Len returned pushing a cart with all the leftovers, some were heated and some were not. “You might think it’s strange but I love cold Chinese food.”

Barry was too busy shoveling food in his face to do anything but nod and smile.

“Barry I’m a little foggy about a few things, did I talk to you about Cindy last night?"

“I kinda of took advantage of your drunken state, I hope you’re not mad”

“I’m not mad, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t do anything like that again.”

“I promise Len” Barry looked at him with his puppy dog eyes.

Len smiled, “Since it’s all out in the open, do you have any more questions and is everything okay?”

“No more questions and everything’s great.”

Len knocked over several food containers and threw himself on Barry for an epic ravishing that turned into another round of love making. Barry lay in Len’s arms, they were naked, sweaty, sticky, and oh so happy.

“I think you have some fried rice in your hair, Scarlet, where’s the shower?”

Len and Barry threw all their clothes and bed linen in the wash and straightened up the Star Lab party room. Len was dressed in Star Lab sweats since he didn’t think he needed to bring a change of clothes.

“I’m going to go back to Mick’s and pick up the rest of my things and take them over to our place” said Len, “should I pick you up or are you going over to Joe’s early?”

“Joe doesn’t like people to help; he wants to do everything himself, so you can pick me up here at two thirty or you can let me go with you to our place, I still don’t even know where it is.”

“Forget it, Scarlet; if you had wanted that info, you should have gotten it while I was under the influence, later Babe.”

..

Barry busied himself with forensic research while waiting for Len to come back for him. He was hoping to get some certifications and he needed to work on his continuing education units for this year. He tried to concentrate but he kept thinking about dinner today and moving in with Len. The time past slowly but finally he heard Len arrive. Len was dressed in his biker clothes and was carrying two helmets. Before he could say anything Len pressed him up against the wall and attack his mouth hungrily. He put both his hands on Barry’s ass and grinded against him.

“I’m here forty five minutes early, got time for a quickie?”

One quickie and one shared shower later they were on Len’s bike speeding to Joe’s house. Len parked on the street, not presuming to park in the driveway. He took two bottles of red wine and a bottle of fine scotch from his saddle bags. He grabbed Barry’s hand and walked up to the front door, he suddenly felt nervous.

“Hope there’s not a bullet with my name on it in there.”

Barry smiled, gave him a kiss, opened the front door and pulled Len inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For sure now, only one more chapter. Thank you all who have commented and given me Kudos


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the West's, surprise guests, revelations

“We’re here” Barry called out.

Iris came in from the kitchen, “Let me take your coats, Wally’s in the den playing some video games with a surprise guest.”

“Oh joy” murmured Len as Barry dragged him into the den.

There, trying to learn to play Call of Duty, was Henry Allen.

“Dad” cried Barry as Henry Allen stood up to give his son a bear hug. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“When Joe told me about what’s been going on I couldn’t pass up the chance to meet your fiancé, again, but I’m a little surprised I didn’t hear it from you first.”

“I’m sorry Dad, wait, did you say meet my fiancé again?”

Len came up beside Barry and shook Henry’s hand, “Hello again, Dr. Allen, it’s good to see you under better circumstances.”

“I knew Len at Iron Heights, I guess he never told you, but if wasn’t for him I probably wouldn’t be alive today.”

Barry looked from his father to Len but before he could ask any questions, Joe called that appetizers and drinks were ready to be served. They sat around the coffee table in the living room. Len chuckled at the devil and angel themed hors d’oeuvres and accepted a whiskey on the rocks from Joe. They made small talk while enjoying the food.

“How did Len save your life in prison?” Joe asked Henry.

Barry felt Len tense and he took his hand, “Maybe this is not a good time, Dad.”

Joe came over and sat down, “No, I want to hear this story.”

Henry began, “They were trying to cut the budget at the prison and already things were pretty grim. They had gotten rid of a lot of the educational programs and vocational training. They also had decreased the prison mental health services by half and inmates had to wait weeks for appointments. The only other thing they could cut was the food budget. One day they did not have enough food for lunch and the inmates only got half portions. When it was time for dinner the dining hall did not open. The inmates were still hungry from lunch. One thing led to another and a riot started.”

“I remember seeing that in the paper” said Joe, “it was about ten years ago.”

“There weren’t many guards there and they were quickly overwhelmed. One guard, a kid only about twenty, got hit with a pipe and he went down. I went to help him and was also attacked. Now I had gotten to know Len since he had arrived, we had a few pleasant conversations, but I can’t say we were friends. So imagine my surprise when he pushed his way through, fighting like the devil to help me”

“Dad, stop!” said Barry.

Henry looked at Barry and then at Len, his eyes were closed and he was starting hyperventilate. Barry rubbed Len’s back and shoulders.

“Are you okay Len, do you want to go out for some fresh air?”

Len’s breathing started to slow, “I’m okay Scarlet, just haven’t thought about that for a long while and I was already a bit nervous about tonight.” He drained his glass and held it out to Joe, “do you mind pouring me another, Detective.”

“I’m so sorry Leonard” said Henry, “I should have asked you first.”

“Please don’t worry about it Doc” Len relaxed into Barry’s arms and continued the story. “Nothing good comes from killing a guard so the Doc and I got him to an open cell. The door would not lock so I used the guard’s cuffs to hold it closed, got a shiv across my stomach for my good deed. That’s the scar under the fox.”

“My God, Len, that scar is huge. You got that from saving my Dad and that guard, when you didn’t even have to help.” Barry pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. “I didn’t need another reason to love you, but you just gave me one.”

“Well truthfully, Scarlet, I did owe your Father and I always pay my debts.”

“What did I do for you” asked Henry, “I didn’t even know you till I met you in prison.”

Len leaned forward, “remember when you worked at that clinic down on Fifth Street and Springfield where the LWS building is now?”

“That was my first practice, started there over twenty five years ago.”

“Remember a seventeen year old kid who brought his little sister to you? She had been cut in the neck with a broken bottle and was bleeding severely. You were there alone at the time. The kid brought her there because it was the closest place and he was terrified she would bleed to death.”

“I remember that, I tried to call an ambulance but the kid wouldn’t let me”

“That’s right” said Len, “the kid told you their father did this, then you wanted to call the cops and the kid begged you not to. He said his father was a cop and a bad one and would probably kill him. So you stitched the little girl up and gave the kid some money, you said they looked like they needed a good meal.”

“Oh my God” said Henry, “that was you.”

“And Lisa” finished Barry, “that’s how she got that scar on her neck.”

“That’s right, Scarlet, so when I saw your father in danger, I knew it was time to pay him back.”

“Wow” Iris said looking from Barry to Len, “It’s almost like you were destined to be together.”

“Maybe” Len smiled and stood up, “if you would excuse me I think I might go out for that bit of fresh air now.”

Len stepped out to the porch and Barry followed, “We’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Joe stood up, “I need to get the food on the table.”

“Let me help you” said Henry following Joe into the kitchen.

“You didn’t come in here to help, did you Henry?”

“Yes I did, but also to talk, I think you need to make peace with Barry’s and Len’s relationship. They are in love and no matter what he’s done in the past I know Len is a good man.”

“I know Barry loves him, I just wish I could feel one hundred percent sure that Snart felt the same way.”

“Nothing in this world is a hundred percent, but Len did walk into the lion’s den tonight for Barry, that’s got to mean something.”

“I guess you’re right, Henry, now help me get this food out.”

Joe called the guests to eat, Len and Barry had come back after a few minutes and everyone sat down. Joe had made roast beef, mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, roasted Brussel sprouts, rolls and a huge salad. Len’s wine was opened and poured.

“Everything looks delicious Detective” said Len.

“Thank you, Len, and please call me Joe.”

“Alright Joe, but before we eat I would like to propose a toast” Len lifted his glass, “to this wonderful family, thank you for allowing me to be here today.”

“I’d like to add to that toast” said Henry, “to Len, our newest member.”

“With a probationary period, of say, six months” said Joe.

“Come on Dad” said Wally. “Don’t be such a hard ass.”

“That’s fine” said Barry, “it will be over in time for the wedding, can we eat now?”

The meal was as pleasant as Barry could have hoped, helped along in in no small part by Henry’s and Len’s revelations. Towards the end of the meal Len’s phone rang.

“Excused me I need to take this” he said as he left the room.

He came back in a few minutes, “Scarlet, it’s my cousin Sid on the phone, the one you heard me talking to yesterday. His two boys have a moving company and I would like them to pick up your things from Star Lab and here and take them over to our place tonight, okay?”

“Sure” said Barry reaching for the phone, “let me give him the code to get into the main room where my stuff is, I packed earlier today.”

Joe started to say something, but Len put up his hand, “Don’t worry, Joe, Sid Malone is very trustworthy. You might even know him; he’s head of security for…”

“Yeah I know Sid” said Joe, “I didn’t know he was related to you.”

“On my mom’s side, he’s one of the white sheep of the family.”

After the dishes from dinner were cleared, it was decided that everybody would wait a little while for dessert. Joe brought out some family albums and proceeded to embarrass Barry with pictures from his childhood.

“I need a copy of the one of Barry in the bunny costume” said Len, “and were you in a barbershop quartet? I need all of those, you look adorable in that old time suit.”

There was a knock on the door; it was Captain Singh, “Hi Captain” said Barry, “you’re in time for coffee and dessert.”

The angel food and devil’s food cakes were served and Captain Singh brought a box of chocolates. Afterwards Captain Singh produced his collection of Free Security Consults. Len grinned as he went through them.

“You seem to have the complete collection, Captain, except for the latest; I got the St. Elizabeth one out in my saddle bag.”

“Why don’t we go get it” said Singh.”

Len and Singh went to the door; Barry got up to follow but a look from Len caused him to sit back down. Len wanted some alone time with Singh. Len fished a pack of cigarettes out of his saddle bag.

“Do you mind? Barry has me down to a pack a week. I have to sneak them and then I catch Hell we he smells them on me.”

“May I join you? I have the same problem with my husband and absence does make the heart grow fonder.”

They both sat down on the curb, smoking in silence, they finished the first cigarette and started on a second.

Singh looked at Len, “You don’t have anything in your bag for me, do you?”

“Nope, I just wanted to have a little talk.”

“Funny, so do I; you first.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to Barry at the CCPD because of his connection with me. He loves his job and he should keep it as long as he wants. If I catch any whiff of harassment I will come after your department with the most enthusiastic lawyers you have ever met.”

“What I want to say is I hope you won’t try force Barry to quit, even though after marrying you he would not need to work.”

Len crushed out his cigarette. “What makes you say that, Captain?”

“Because I know who you really are. It took a little digging, and Barry’s partially to blame for telling me that you were the Fox.”

“Pray tell, how Barry’s remarks lead you to this revelation” smirked Len.

“I had been researching your consults for a while, for my own enjoyment, and I noticed that the poorer organizations received grants that allowed them to upgrade. It took some digging but I found the corporation that supplied those grants. Should I tell you the name?”

Len smiled, “Your husband does not keep you busy enough at home, you’re right.”

“Does Barry know?”

“He will after tonight.”

The Captain held out his hand, “You’ve done a lot of bad in your life, but you’ve also done a lot of good, continue on the good path.”

Len shook Singh’s hand, “with Barry at my side I’ll never need to go back.”

“Captain, Len, what are you doing out here?” Barry came out to the curb, “Len you’ve been smoking, you promised and you too, Captain?”

Singh smiled and took out and two sticks of gum and gave Len a piece, “let’s go in so I can say my goodnights.”

As they were going in a moving van pulled up, carrying Len’s Cousin Sid, his two sons and Cisco.

“What are you doing here Cisco” asked Barry.

“He was at Star Lab when we got there” said Sid, “and he wouldn’t let us take anything unless he came along, I didn’t see the harm.”

“I wanted to help.”

“More like you wanted to see where Barry would be living” said Len.

“Come in said Barry there’s still some cake left to eat.”

Sid Malone was a handsome middle aged black man who had a military look about him. He introduced his two sons, Ted and Sid Jr. It turned out both the Captain and Joe knew him. If either police officer thought it was odd that Len’s cousin was in security, they were considerate enough not to say anything.

While the three cousins had cake and coffee Len and Barry went up to his room to pack. Barry packed in seconds then pushed Len down on his bed bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

“I’ve wanted to do that all night” said Barry, “this is where it began for me.”

Len sat up and pulled Barry on his lap for a few more kisses, “not for me, Kid, but we’ll talk about that later tonight.”

They said their good nights to Barry’s family, now Len’s family, with hugs, handshakes and kisses. Len promised that they would all come over for dinner as soon as Barry was settled in. Len made sure that Cisco did his share of work loading up the van. If he was so curious to where Barry was going to be living he was going to work for it.

The truck pulled out and Barry got on the bike behind Len. He closed his eyes and leaned into Len’s back, holding him as tight as he could. He breathed in the scent of leather, mint, and smoke. He felt a few tears escape his eyes and his breath became a little ragged. He was going home with Len to start a new chapter in his life. This ride could not end too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have read how authors have said they wanted to write their stories one way but the story took over and demanded to be written another way, I understand this now. I was going to finish my story with this chapter, but the story said no. It said put in Henry Allen, give Len and Singh some face time, make Joe less of a dick, and of course a little Cisco. One more chapter after this for sure thanks for reading and comments and kudos


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final reveal and the very happy ending

Len veered away from the moving van when they reached the down town area. He drove into the underground parking area that served the large buildings. He used his pass card to enter a private area of the garage.

“Didn’t know you lived down town” said Barry, “and that you have a private entrance?”

“Makes it easier to get in and out unnoticed and if I was being followed this garage can be like a maze. I lost more than a few cops down here.”

They took an elevator up which opened to the back of the lobby. There by the service entrance waited Len’s cousins and Cisco. Cisco had a look on his face like he knew some private joke.

“This is the LWS building; it’s funny that you have an apartment here.”

“I don’t know why you think it’s funny that Len has an apartment in his own building” said Sid.

“Well it’s really a penthouse” said Len.

“Are you saying that you are Leonard William Siegel?” Cisco sputtered, “Billionaire recluse, philanthropist, Leonard William Siegel.”

“I’m not sure if I’m a billionaire yet.”

“Come on” choked Cisco, “you’re shitting me, right.”

Len ignore the confused young man, “Barry, come to the security office and we will get you registered.”

An equally astonished Barry followed Len and Sid.

“You boys can unload while you wait” said Sid, then we’ll figure out what Barry wants to take with him and the rest can go into the penthouse storeroom for the night.”

“Sid” said Len, “can you give Barry and me a few minutes.”

“Sure” Sid stepped out.

“Barry” said Len, “what are you feeling?”

“I’m not sure how to put it in words” said Barry, “astonished, floored, why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I was afraid I would scare you off, or that you would somehow think less of me, or that you would think I was just trying to buy you.”

“Len haven’t we been through this enough? You know you shouldn’t think that way, but how did all this happen?”

”Sit down Barry” Len went to the door, “Sid, put everything in the penthouse storeroom then you can leave and take Cisco home. We’ll get Barry registered in the morning.”

Len sat down across from Barry, “I have been a thief for most my life and most of the things I stole were incredibly valuable, the diamond I took from the museum was just an average haul. I knew this could not go on forever and eventually my luck would run out, I also had Lisa to think about. So about ten years ago I created new identities for Lisa and myself and with the help of my friend, Tron, they have become hack proof.”

“Ten years ago” said Barry, “that’s when Leonard Siegel came to Central City.”

“Yep, I had made a lot of good investments and was already millionaire so it wasn’t hard to channel that money into legitimate holdings. I created the persona of the recluse millionaire; people love that sort of stuff, and gave to charities around the city. After I had established my other self I was able to get enough investors to build the Siegel Building. This building and my other holdings have been extremely profitable and my fortune has grown considerably.”

“Then why did you continue to be a criminal?”

“Like I told you in the forest, it was for the thrill and then I had the Rogues to worry about. I thought that controlling them was the lesser of two evils. But the more I got to know you the more I realized that my life would have to change.”

“But what about the Rogues, did they want to go straight, too?”

“I think they were just looking for a reason, too. It’s not easy being a career criminal, no 401, no Medicare, or Social Security, all they needed was that little push” Len took Barry’s hand, “so that’s my story, can you live with it?”

Barry stood up and pulled Len into a hug, “no more surprises right?”

“Nope, you already know about Cindy, she was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Yes, Cindy” Barry smiled, “are we going to pick her up tonight or tomorrow?”

“No, she’s already upstairs; Sid dropped her off last night.”

“Someone’s with her right?”

“No, she’s used to being alone.”

“What, you can’t leave her alone like that” Barry sped out of the office and then looked around confused, “I don’t know where to go.”

“Come on, Scarlet, the private elevator’s over here.”

Len punched in a code to call the elevator then used a code and keycard to send them to the thirtieth floor. Barry rushed out of the elevator and vibrated through the wall into the penthouse. A confused Len went to the front door to let himself in.

Through the door he heard Barry calling, “Cindy, Sweetie, come out, my name is Barry, I’m a friend of your Daddy and I am going to be your Daddy, too. Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

Then Len heard a loud growl and a yelp as Barry vibrated himself back into the hall. “What the hell is in there?”

“That’s Cindy” said Len, “my cat.”

“Your cat, I thought Cindy was your daughter.”

“My daughter, how did you get that idea?”

“You told me yesterday at the party.”

“Yesterday at the party when you got me drunk and pumped me for information, did I say Cindy was a child?”

“No, but you didn’t say she was a cat” said the confused speedster.

“Oh Scarlet” laughed Len. “You look like you’re terrified of my little kitty.”

“That’s no little kitty, it’s huge and it has hands.”

Len opened the door, “don’t worry, Barry, I’ll protect you.”

Len and Barry stepped into the foyer, Len removed his boots and put on a pair of house slippers, he handed Barry a pair of slippers so he could do the same. Len moved into the front room, he didn’t say a word but he got a faraway look in his eyes. Within seconds a huge ball of fur bounded into the room and threw itself into Len’s arms. Len staggered back a bit from the force of impact as Cindy snuggled against Len’s chest and emitted a loud purr.

“Barry this is Cinderfrost, Lisa named her, I just call her Cindy”

Barry held out his hand so Cindy could sniff it and then scratched under her chin. Since Barry had a cat he knew where they liked to be scratched. Cindy rubbed against Barry’s hand and gave it a little lick.

“Hi Cindy, didn’t mean to get off on the wrong foot, I hope we can be friends.”

Unable to untangle himself from his cat, Len sat down on a couch and pulled Barry down next to him. He pulled Barry into a kiss trying to press their bodies together around a very large cat that was refusing to move. Len tried to push Cindy off his lap but seven claws came out of each front paw firmly anchoring the cat to Len’s leather jacket. Len admitted defeat and stroked the cat with one hand while holding Barry with the other. Barry scratched Cindy on the side of her face and the top of her head which caused the cat to start kneading Len’s thighs. Len gritted his teeth and endured the pain for a few moments.

“That’s enough love” he said as pushed the cat off his lap.

Cindy stretched out on the floor in front of them. Barry knelt down to take a better look at her. Cindy was not as big as Barry first thought because her coat was long and thick. She had beautiful silver-gray tabby stripes and bright blue eyes. Her front paws had seven toes each separated in fives and twos giving the appearance of having thumbs; her back paws had six toes each. Barry started to pet her and she purred a deep loud purr.

“She has your eyes Len, are you sure you’re not related?” Barry got back up on the couch and snuggled into Len’s side, “So you think she’s a Meta because of her size and those crazy paws?”

“Nope, she is a Maine Cooncat, they are large cats but she is larger than most, she weighs thirty pounds. Those extra toes mean she’s polydactyl, not uncommon in Cooncats. I’ll show you why I think she’s a Meta.”

Len sat up and got that far away look in his eyes again. Cindy got up, went into another room and came back with a ball and dropped on floor by Len.

“See, I did no hand gestures just thought ‘bring me the ball’ and she did, just like I thought called her when we first walked in, cool right.”

They played fetch for a while till Cindy got bored and jumped up on a chair to nap.

“Ready for the nickel tour?” said Len pulling Barry to his feet.

Len’s apartment took up half of the top floor. There were four bedrooms, a huge living room, a dining room and an eat-in kitchen. There were two large balconies, one off the living room and one off the master bedroom, and a small balcony off the kitchen. The master bedroom had a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a walk in closet. There were smaller bathrooms off two of the other bedrooms. Two of the bedrooms were made up as guest rooms and one served as Len’s office. There was a wet bar to one side or the living room.

The furniture was sleek and modern with the exception of one room.

“Do you approve, Scarlet” Len asked as he opened the door to the master bedroom.

“Oh yes, I very much approve.” The furniture was the same furniture that was in the attic at Mick’s house.

“We’ll put your desk in here, too, but there’s more” said Len.

They left the apartment and went across the hall. Len opened the door to a personal gym and large storage area.

“There’s room for your treadmill from Star Lab if you wish and any other equipment you need and I will personally train you on the fine art of street fighting.” Len then causally flipped Barry and pinned him down.

“You villain” laughed Barry as he pulled Len to him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

One kiss turned into many and they had to force themselves to separate or the evening would have ended on that floor. Len pulled Barry to his feet and led him back into the penthouse.

“I have a present for you” said Len as he handed Barry gift bag. Inside were a red T-shirt and a pair of sleep pants decorated with lightning bolts. “That’s in case you need pajamas tonight.”

Len walked over to the bar turned on the stereo, classic Sinatra filled the room.

“I said I would tell you when this began for me, come here I’ll show you.” Len reached into the bar fridge and pulled out two bottles of hard cider and a bottle of cinnamon whiskey. He poured the cider into two large glasses and added a shot of the whiskey to each. 

He handed Barry a glass. “Remember, Scarlet?”

“Are you saying you knew that night but never told me?”

“I was in denial, Scarlet, someone as good as you would never love someone like me and it took almost dying to realize you did.”

Barry clinked his glass with Len’s, “To us.” 

Sinatra started crooning a slow tune; Len took Barry’s hand, “dance with me Scarlet.”

They wrapped their arms around each other and swayed to the music, time seemed to melt away.

Barry leaned his head on Len’s shoulder, “this is the first time since I was eleven that I felt like I’m home.”

“Do you know where my home is Barry? It’s in your arms and I plan to stay there forever.”

The music stopped, but neither noticed, dancing to the beat of two hearts that were beating as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was my first story, I hope you all liked it, thank all of you for your comments and kudos. I would like to make a suggestion to the 87 guests who left me kudos, take a few minutes to join Archives of Our Own, it only took me 2 tries and process was easy. I love being able to leave comments for other authors and to have them respond. I also love being able to write a story and now I several in mind. So everybody keep your eye out for me. If anyone wants to take Cindy out for a run feel free, she would probably like to be in other stories.
> 
> P.S. Please enjoy the short sequel, 'Christmas Eve at Mick's'

**Author's Note:**

> The title of my story is from the poem of the same name by Dylan Thomas, it will become clear why I used this in further chapters


End file.
